O quanto eu vou ter que te suportar?
by Lalye
Summary: "Os Tendo que haviam perdido a mãe e os Saotome que haviam sido largados na rua. A sina daquelas duas famílias era tão próxima, que talvez tivesse mesmo que ter terminado da maneira em que terminou. Entrelaçadas até o ultimo fio de esperança que existia nos vãos entre as madeiras da casa dos Tendo - ou até a ultima gota de suor que caía no chão dos Saotome." (raiva&desgraça&amor)
1. O Início

_Olá! (: Nunca publiquei uma história de Ranma antes, mas essa me veio na cabeça numa madrugada e resolvi escrever. Há alguns dias eu tenho lido o mangá de Ranma e resolvi começar a publicar ela. Não está inteira, espero que eu consiga terminá-la, mas achei legal colocar aqui mesmo que incompleta xD_

_Essa fic vai conter a maior parte dos personagens e alguns episódios semelhantes à história original mas é um universo alternativo. É focado no draminha AkanexRanma, um querendo que o outro morra o tempo todo -Q. Espero que gostem (: Pois vou escrever o que der na telha, doa a quem doer. IASUDHIAUSHDIUAHSDIUH_

_Boa leitura õ/_

* * *

Lembrava-se ainda muito bem, apesar de terem se passado tantos anos. Era talvez uma das lembranças mais claras da sua infância, depois é claro, das recordações acerca de sua mãe. E foram naqueles dias mesmo que ela se fora – coincidentemente, alguns dias antes daquele dia especialmente frio e seco de inverno.

Ela viu seu pai e suas irmãs mais velhas passarem por ela para atender a porta, que ao ser aberta deixou entrar uma corrente de vento muito gelada, fazendo a pequena Akane abraçar os próprios braços ao mesmo tempo em que tentava espiar quem é que estava chegando. Seus olhos estavam embaçados e ardidos, pois andava chorando muito. Porém ouvia com clareza o que se passava ao redor.

\- GENMA! – disse seu pai calorosamente como se recebesse um irmão que há muito não via. E era assim que realmente se sentia em relação ao homem que abraçava fortemente – Mas quanto tempo! Vamos, entre. Meninas, ajudem com essas malas e sacolas, por favor!

Kazumi, que já era maiorzinha, pegou uma das malas de Genma e ia a arrastando para cima, enquanto Nabiki, pouco mais velha que a própria Akane, levava duas sacolas não muito pesadas. Além disso, só havia mais uma mala e uma mochila que ficaram para a segunda mão ao lado da porta. O pai das meninas conduziu o homem até a copa e Akane foi tímida atrás dos dois, quase escondida do olhar do outro homem, enxugando os olhos para ver melhor.

Era realmente engraçado como se lembrava daquela noite. Até as roupas que vestia – seu casaquinho vermelho por cima de várias camadas de blusa e uma toquinha rosa. Lembrava também de como o rosto de Sr. Saotome estava vermelho e seus lábios partidos, provavelmente devido ao forte vento que pegara no caminho para a casa dos Tendo, localizada em uma região quase rural da cidade. Seu rosto estava cansado e só depois que ele foi sentar-se junto ao seu pai ela notou que ele carregava mais alguma coisa nas costas – alguma coisa que ele retirou das costas muito delicadamente, colocando depois em seu colo de maneira protetora. Era uma criança da idade de Akane, com uma aparência tão cansada quanto a do pai, porém dormindo como se estivesse no mais belo dos sonhos.

É claro que ela nunca poderia ter adivinhado o que a chegada daqueles dois significaria naquele momento. Depois que o jovem Ranma acordou, Kazumi lhe deu um copo de leite que ele bebeu muito rápido até para quem havia acabado de acordar. Parecia tão desnorteado quanto todos ali. Os Tendo que haviam perdido a mãe e os Saotome que haviam sido largados á rua. A sina daquelas duas famílias era tão próxima, que talvez tivesse mesmo que ter terminado da maneira em que terminou. Entrelaçadas até o ultimo fio de esperança que existia nos vãos entre as madeiras da casa dos Tendo - ou até a ultima gota de suor que caía no chão dos Saotome, misturada com a chuva e as lágrimas contidas de cada um deles. Então mesmo que Ranma e Akane não soubessem do destino que lhes aguardava, quando olharam um nos olhinhos do outro, viram todo o sofrimento que ambos carregavam pelas suas próprias perdas. Os adultos continuavam contando dos últimos acontecimentos, Kazumi ouvia atenta enquanto servia chá e Nabiki ainda não havia chegado à copa. Mas os dois pequenos continuaram se olhando, sem perceber que aquele era um contato que nunca viria a se quebrar.


	2. Infância - Primeiros dias

Os dias que se seguiram pareceram estranhos mais tarde, quando em alguns momentos a moça Akane ou o rapaz Ranma acabavam pensando naquele tempo. A verdade é que a dor e a incompreensão da situação pela qual as crianças passavam, criou entre elas uma harmonia que os uniu por vários dias. Brincavam, compartilhavam histórias e jogos como se fossem novos colegas de escola. Mas nada apagava que estavam em tempos complicados e embora o relacionamento dos dois proporcionasse uma diversão rara em um mês tão perverso, a melancolia era uma mancha que parecia ser permanente naqueles olhinhos – como a vermelhidão abaixo dos olhos, o sinal de quem chora.

E essa paz que um oferecia ao outro quando compartilhavam a casa sem entender muito bem o porquê, transmitia aos seus pais Genma e Tendo uma tranqüilidade quase esperançosa, que lhes foi muito preciosa no momento em questão. Após uma separação violenta e vários problemas onde vivia anteriormente, Sr. Saotome foi obrigado a deixar sua casa e sua cidade às pressas, colocando o filho nas costas e viajando no frio e no vento. Em nome de sua longa amizade com Tendo, um colega que acabara virando um irmão, buscou abrigo em sua casa, para que pudesse ter uma chance de recomeçar em um lugar tranqüilo para Ranma. Preocupava-se com o filho e com a influência que todos aqueles transtornos causariam sobre ele. A casa afastada de Tendo e sua família eram o ambiente onde Genma acreditava que seu único filho poderia se sentir seguro e distante daquela realidade assustadora. Sr. Tendo, é claro, aceitou de braços abertos, permitindo-lhe ficar o tempo que precisasse.

Quando chegou à casa de seu amigo, Sr. Saotome não tinha conhecimento do que havia acontecido à esposa de Tendo. Entristeceu-se com a notícia, pois lembrava-se da ótima mulher e mãe que ela era e também conhecia a história dela com Soun Tendo, assim como o amor que o mesmo nutria pela esposa. E apesar dos problemas que estava enfrentando com sua antiga mulher, Genma foi sensível e conseguiu ajudar Tendo a enfrentar essa dor. Os dois decidiram que os Tendo e os Saotome seriam parte de uma mesma família e passariam por todas as dificuldades juntos, de modo que os pesos sobre o coração de cada um deles se tornassem mais leves, como a brincadeira dos pequenos no quintal. Akane e Ranma nutriam mais coisas do que conseguiam imaginar em seus sonhos.

Quando se é criança os dias passam muito devagar. Após poucos meses os pequenos sentiam-se como se sempre tivessem morando juntos. Descobriram suas semelhanças e diferenças e apegaram-se à elas durante esse período de intensa convivência. Aos poucos foram brigando e se entendendo e descobrindo suas brincadeiras favoritas. Nabiki vez por outra adentrava no universo dos dois, só para descobrir que não havia muito espaço para ela dentro dele. Os adultos, é claro, notaram essa sintonia entre eles, e então criou-se a expectativa de um futuro. Todos passaram a enxergar os dois com um futuro, como um casal.

Ranma foi matriculado na mesma escolinha de Akane. Os coleguinhas sempre a perguntavam se ele era seu irmão "– não, ele é meu amigo!" respondia ela. Nunca sabia o que responder, quando lhe perguntavam se era seu namorado. Ela não sabia bem o que era isso, e só negava quando estava perto dele, por vergonha. Mas quando se perguntava o que era um namoro, lembrava do relacionamento que seu pai tinha com sua mãe. Não era difícil imaginar ela e o Ranma adultos, vivendo lado a lado. Já não viviam assim?


	3. Infância - O Bosque

Foi relativamente breve o tempo de calmaria. Enquanto viveram aqueles dias de paz, Akane e Ranma sentiam que isso duraria para sempre, parecia uma eternidade. Mas tão logo esses dias calmos passaram, eles viram o quão breve foi aquele tempo. E para eles parecia estranho pensar que já haviam, em alguma época, se dado tão bem. Vivido sem dor. Por muitas vezes tentaram fechar os olhos e recuperar algo daquele tempo. Um algo que eles não conseguem mais se lembrar como e onde perderam. Um algo do qual agora se aproximavam de vez em quando, em momentos de profundo silêncio.

Na escola começou uma certa confusão. Veja bem, Akane era bonitinha, mas de personalidade extremamente forte, assim como Ranma. Os dois eram teimosos e determinados. Mas Ranma tinha um carisma peculiar, que atraía a atenção de todos a todo momento. Akane era até certo ponto popular, mas também tímida. Se destacava por suas habilidades, mas era um tanto mais reservada. Logo que entraram para a escola, Akane sentiu algo de estranho em relação à Ranma. Ele sempre estava no centro de todas as coisas e brincava com todas as crianças. Era a primeira vez que ela precisava dividi-lo com outras pessoas que não a Nabiki. Isso distanciou um pouco os garotos, por mais que Ranma sempre desse a preferência a Akane. Mas ela, por algum motivo, as vezes se sentia sozinha.

Akane, desde cedo, tinha o senso de justiça e de responsabilidade muito aflorado. Já Ranma não levava as coisas à sério. Quando brincavam sozinhos isso geralmente não causava brigas, mas com as outras crianças sempre dava problema. Ranma trapaceava (as vezes nem por maldade), e Akane precisava brigar com ele o tempo todo para corrigir lhe a postura! O garoto não gostava que chamassem sua atenção em público, e retrucava a menina. Começaram a brigar de vez em quando na escola por motivos bobos, sem entender muito o porquê. Akane queria, de certa forma, que Ranma passasse mais tempo com ela, pois sentia falta de sua amizade. Ranma não refletia muito bem sobre o que dizia, e acabavam brigando mesmo sem querer. As diferenças então acentuaram-se, os desafios e as brigas.

Foi um pouco depois que começaram a treinar artes marciais. Os pais deles eram mestres, e haviam treinado juntos na juventude. Os Tendo tinham um Dojo do lado de sua casa, e os pequenos treinavam lá, as vezes com Genma, as vezes com Soun. O pai de Ranma tinha mais jeito para lidar com alunos, e se divertia muito ensinando os dois. Era um dos momentos em que eles menos brigavam (e agora as brigas eram frequentes em casa também), e ambos se dedicavam muito e adoravam lutar. Ranma tinha um talento especial para aprender novos golpes, que surpreendia até seu pai. Akane era muito esforçada, e apesar de não ser tão rápida quanto Ranma, as vezes colocava-o em situações complicadas. Mesmo assim, geralmente perdia para ele, pois era rápido demais, ágil, e parecia ter nascido com esse dom.

Então, é claro, a brincadeira favorita deles era lutar. Não se machucavam de verdade, é claro. Ranma era especialmente cuidadoso. Quando um deixava o outro irritado, saíam correndo pelo terreno da casa de Akane, que era realmente grande. Era praticamente uma chácara, haviam cercas que os separavam dos terrenos dos vizinhos, e na parte de trás uma horta generosa, da qual Soun e Kasumi cuidavam muito bem. Tinham também alguns bichinhos, um casal de porquinhos, algumas galinhas (de estimação e não de consumo – apesar de uma ou outra galinha gorda sumir de vez em quando) e três cachorrinhos. O terreno deles terminava em uma descida nos limites de um bosque que separava o bairro de Akane da cidade. Ali o relevo formava um vale, e o bosque era como um rio entre os pequenos sítios e as casas do outro lado. Havia uma trilha no bosque, que levava ao outro lado do bosque, e outras trilhas que se embrenhavam mais na floresta. Antes de eles completarem dez anos, tinham um pouco de medo de entrar no bosque, mas o faziam ainda assim, se desafiando apenas na trilha que ia até a cidade para ir comprar doces, e voltavam antes de ficar escuro.

Em uma tarde muito clara, depois de voltarem da aula, os dois estavam brincando no Dojo. Deviam ter na época cerca de sete anos, e Akane estava quase conseguindo vingar a derrota do dia anterior, quando Ranma conseguiu derrubá-la no chão.

\- Fraquinha! – exclamou o garoto, ofegante. – Já está ficando chato lutar com você, sempre perde! – provocou. O que não era verdade, pois ela muitas vezes era desafiadora para ele. Mas provocar a menina era sempre a maneira mais fácil de ganhar, já que a fazia perder a concentração.

\- Idiota! – gritou Akane. Havia ficado furiosa, e partiu pra cima dele com raiva. Pressentindo o perigo e não querendo lutar a sério (já que ela ficou mais irritada do que ele havia imaginado a princípio), correu para fora do Dojo, e foi seguido ferozmente por ela. – Volte aqui! – gritava a menina, enquanto os dois corriam muito rápido, descendo pela horta em direção ao bosque.

Ranma não pensou muito, entrou fora da trilha e apenas foi seguindo reto até o fundo do vale. Não faziam ideia de quanto tempo haviam passado correndo (crianças tem um fôlego!) mas foi tempo o bastante acalmar a raiva de Akane, na medida em que diminuíam o passo e iam se cansando.

\- A gente não deveria estar aqui. E se não soubermos voltar? – disse Akane, baixinho. Já havia alcançado o garoto a algum tempo, e os dois andavam lado a lado.

\- Está com medo? – desafiou Ranma. Na verdade, não era um desafio tão claro, talvez ele realmente quisesse saber se ela estava com medo. Ele mesmo começava a ficar um pouco receoso. – Acho que a gente atravessou uma trilha menor ali atrás. Qualquer coisa a gente volta.

Um pouco mais adiante os dois encontraram uma casinha de madeira. Estava abandonada há algum tempo, pois haviam musgos e trepadeiras aqui e ali, e a porta estava escancarada e dela não parecia vir nenhum som.

\- Será que alguém vivia aqui no bosque? – perguntou o garoto, enquanto se aproximava da casa. Akane segurou seu braço antes de ele continuar andando – O que foi?

\- Não sabemos se podemos entrar aí dentro. – alertou – E se o dono estiver por perto?

\- Não tem dono, sua boba. Veja, está abandonada. – soltou-se dela e foi até a porta – Não tem ninguém aqui. Pode vir.

Receosa Akane andou até ele e os dois entraram juntos na casa. A princípio não enxergaram muita coisa, pois não estavam adaptados à escuridão. Conforme se acostumavam com a baixa luminosidade e abriam as cortinas, observaram que estava realmente abandonada. Havia apenas dois cômodos, um que tinha uma mesa e alguns armários sem portas, e outro menor, com um colchão e um baú. Não havia sinal de que alguém tivesse estado ali antes deles no mínimo em uns dez anos. Tudo estava terrivelmente empoeirado.

\- Acha que devemos avisar o papai? – perguntou Akane.

\- Não seja besta! – retrucou Ranma – Você acha que eles vão terminar nossa casa da árvore se souberem que temos essa daqui?

\- Eu não sou besta, seu idiota! Mas talvez ele saiba por que ela está aqui. E o que faremos com ela? Talvez a gente não precise da casa da árvore, com essa daqui. E se você e o titio vierem morar aqui em vez de ir pra cidade?

\- Meu pai já alugou a casa da cidade, a gente vai se mudar daqui uns dias. Ele não ia desistir para vir pra cá. Ele quer montar uma academia, esqueceu? – seu tom de voz abaixava enquanto terminava a frase. Não gostava da ideia de sair da casa dos Tendo para ir morar em um lugar pequeno e sem quintal. Gostava do Dojo, e de correr numa casa grande.

\- Ah. Então podemos usar essa casa como esconderijo. Quando as senhoras do bairro vierem aqui para apertar a nossa cara, a gente fica aqui! – disse Akane, tentando afastar as ideias ruins da cabeça do Ranma. – Talvez seja legal ter um lugar que os adultos não conheçam.

\- É. – respondeu Ranma, antes de levar um susto ao tentar abrir uma gaveta emperrada de um armário e ela quebrar fazendo-o ir longe e bater na parede.

Depois de um tempo explorando a cabana e as redondezas, os dois tentaram encontrar o caminho de volta pra casa. Na verdade não era tão difícil, havia uma trilha que saía da casinha, e em uma certa altura cruzava com a trilha principal que dava nos fundos da casa de Akane. Quando chegaram em casa estavam sujos e cheios de folhinhas e daquelas plantinhas que grudam na roupa. Kasumi chamou a atenção dos dois, que foram logo pro banho trocar de roupa.

E aquela casinha continuou pra sempre sendo o segredo de Ranma e Akane. Um dos únicos a não ser profanado por maus sentimentos. Um templo para eles.


	4. Infância - Novos ares

(Esses dois próximos capítulos estão chatinhos, já adianto. :P)

Genma e seu filho se mudaram para um pequeno apartamento alugado no andar de cima da uma sala que ele havia alugado para montar uma academia voltada para artes marciais. Pretendia, principalmente, dar aulas de karatê, fazendo uma extensão do dojo na cidade. Como os Tendo moravam em uma região mais afastada, poucos alunos da cidade iam ate lá para ter aulas e o dojo não tinha, portanto, muitos alunos além dos vizinhos bondosos que nem sempre pagavam a mensalidade.

Por muito tempo depois de ter se mudado para casa de Soun o pai de Ranma ficou sem trabalhar, ajudando apenas nos serviços de casa. Pouco a pouco começou a ajudar no dojo, dando aula para algumas crianças além do seu Ranma e da Akane. O dinheiro que ganhavam, entretanto, não estava sendo suficiente para bancar todos. Grande parte dos alimentos não era difícil de se conseguir, pois haviam uma boa horta e trocavam produtos constantemente com seus vizinhos, mas nem tudo podia ser produzido no próprio quintal. Para deixar de ser um peso, Genma trabalhou alguns meses ajudando em um pequeno escritório médico que ficava perto da cidade, e foi lá que conheceu o dono do pequeno prédio que viria a alugar.

O dia da mudança foi estranho e cinzento. Todos trabalharam juntos, os Tendo e os Saotome. Soun havia levantado algum dinheiro para ajudar Genma no novo negócio, estavam entrando como sócios. Dessa forma, o nome do dojo estaria chegando na cidade e ganhando novos alunos. Já planejavam até alguns eventos (que aconteceriam no dojo do campo, já que o espaço que Genma alugara não era tão grande). O novo espaço era limitado mas foi bem utilizado, tanto na academia quanto no apartamento que ficava em cima. O ambiente de ambos era confortável e amigável, e isso amenizava um pouco a tristeza das famílias em se separar.

Akane e Ranma falaram muito pouco nesse dia. Haviam brigado muito na última semana, e não sabiam como dizer que sentiriam falta um do outro nesse tempo longe - pois estava bem claro que sentiriam mas não dariam o braço a torcer declarando isso. Cada um fez sua parte para ajudar e, no final do dia, deram um tchau bem sem graça um ao outro antes de Akane voltar para casa com sua família.

Ranma ficava triste de deixar aquela casa grande, com tanto jardim e quintal, com tanta diversão. Sabia que poderia ir lá sempre que quisesse, mas ainda assim não seriam todos os dias. E na cidade não sabia como seria seu dia-a-dia, mas com seu pai envolvido em seu novo projeto, Ranma ficaria muito tempo sozinho, e provavelmente teria que fazer todo o serviço de casa para o seu pai (não apenas por conta da academia, mas porque Genma não sabia nem cozinhar arroz ou segurar uma vassoura). Sentiria falta de implicar com a Akane quando bem entendesse.


	5. Infância - A casa da árvore

Os dias de repente se tornaram cheios! Akane passava pela casa de Ranma para ir para escola, e os dois iam juntos a partir dali. Voltavam juntos e treinavam com Genma. Depois do treinamento brincavam um pouco com as crianças da rua e depois Akane voltava para a casa dela fazer o dever de casa. Algumas vezes Ranma ia com ela para fazer o dever dele junto com Akane. Em geral ele copiava matérias que havia "esquecido" de anotar, e tentava sempre copiar parte do dever dela, o que causava muita briga. Só depois disso é que eles experimentavam um pouco de silêncio.

Os dois pensaram que depois que Ranma se mudasse, se veriam menos e ficariam mais tempo sozinhos. Na verdade nem tanta coisa havia mudado, ainda brigavam muito ao longo do dia e um sempre estava na casa do outro. As vezes por que os pais pediam, outras porque encontravam alguma desculpa. Era incontestável que eles no mínimo tentavam se ver com frequência para brincar.

Como haviam prometido, Soun e Genma fizeram uma casinha de madeira na maior arvore do terreno dos Tendo. Ela não era muito grande e levou muitos dias para ficar pronta. Em especial porque Soun fazia boa parte do trabalho sozinho, pois seu amigo inventava uma ou outra desculpa para escapar do trabalho pesado. No final, entretanto, o resultado foi uma casinha bastante aconchegante para as crianças e espaçosa o bastante para eles levarem vários de seus brinquedos favoritos e algumas almofadas surrupiadas da casa.

A casa da árvore se tornou então mais um território do mundo particular de Akane e Ranma. Naqueles dias Nabiki já não participava mais da grande maioria das brincadeiras dos menores, então a casinha era praticamente apenas para os dois e virou mais uma desculpa para que Ranma viesse com frequência à casa de Akane. Nela eles não só brincavam, mas também se escondiam, brigavam, terminavam algumas lutas e depois se jogavam no chão ofegantes e cansados. Por algum motivo nunca esclarecido, nunca levavam outra criança para lá.

Naquele dia, alguns antes do seu aniversário, Akane estava terrívelmente brava com Ranma. Tão transtornada que, em vez de correr atrás dele como de costume, estava na casa da árvore fazendo um desenho onde Ranma era um monstro. E era isso que ele era, aquele projeto de brutamontes!

Estava tão transtornada que nem notou quando uma cabecinha apareceu na portinhola que dava acesso à casa da árvore.

\- Com um bico desse tamanho vai furar a madeira que nem um pica-pau! - falou uma vozinha vindo da porta. Akane fez uma careta, se levantou e sentou-se de costas para a porta.

\- Hey, eu vim pedir desculpas! - disse Ranma, fazendo uma careta pela atitude dela. Nisso uma das almofadas voou na sua cara antes que ele pudesse desviar, o derrubando lá em baixo de novo.

\- Grande jeito de pedir desculpas! - gritou Akane lá de cima, fechando a portinha da casa.

\- Não foi minha culpa! Você que deixou sua maquete jogada! Desleixada! - gritou Ranma em resposta.

\- Ela estava em cima da MINHA mesinha no MEU quarto! VOCÊ nem deveria estar LÁ! - berrou Akane mais alto, jogando dessa vez uma caixa de sapato.

\- Você estava correndo atrás de mim com uma vassoura na mão! Queria que eu tivesse entrado onde? No quarto da Nabiki?

\- E porque não? Você deveria ter esperado e apanhado com dignidade! - e dizendo isso bateu a janela da casinha e não discutiu mais. - Ranma idiota.

Ranma não sabia dizer poque não poderia ter entrado no quarto da Nabiki, mas a vã tentativa de desculpas havia o deixado irritado. Foi pra dentro correndo e ficou remoendo por um tempo. Já Akane ficou na casinha até ficar bem escuro, reclamando do seu trabalho de escola destruido. Não poderia descer agora, pois estava brava com Ranma. Teria que passar a noite toda refazendo seu trabalho de escola, e ficaria tão feio quanto o de Ranma que havia feito de qualquer jeito.

Quando ela precisou descer para jantar, chamada por Kasumi, notou com um certo desgosto que Ranma havia ficado para jantar. Quando olhava para ele o fuzilava, enquanto ele desviava e ficava tímido, pois sabia que havia feito besteira. Genma veio buscar ele depois do jantar (não sem antes filar a bóia), e antes de ir embora deu um tchau sem graça para Akane, que mal respondeu.

Assim que pôde, ela subiu até seu quarto desanimada, prevendo todo o trabalho que teria pela frente. Mas quando abriu a porta do seu quarto, não pode conter a surpresa, e soltou uma exclamação bem alta, que só não foi ouvida lá em baixo porque Nabiki cantava bem alto a música de um clipe que passava na tv.

Sua maquete estava em cima da mesa, e não havia mais nenhum vestígio dos pedaços que se partiram dela no chão. Na verdade, na maquete em si não se via pedaços partidos e nem mesmo fora do lugar. A pintura estava como nova, e não havia sinais de que Ranma caíra em cima dela e depois a usara para se defender da Akane. Estava inteira, totalmente refeita assim como ela havia feito.

Em uma folha ao lado da maquete renovada, havia um bilhete em uma caligrafia já conhecida por ela:

"Desculpe por ter destruído seu trabalho.

Ranma."


	6. Infância - O aniversário de Akane

Foi algumas semanas depois de toda essa mudança que Akane fez sua festinha de aniversário. O tempo continuava naquele tom cinzento e então todas as comidas da festa foram levadas para o Dojo. Além das pessoas que seu pai e Kazumi haviam convidado (vizinhos, senhorinhas e o médico da família), Akane convidou vários coleguinhas de escola e do bairro. Havia bastante gente - no limite do que Soun poderia bancar - e as crianças, enquanto ainda não chovia, corriam pelo terreno inteiro, brincando e brigando à vontade.

Ranma trouxera consigo uma garotinha que morava perto dele. Sua avó tinha um restaurante de comida chinesa (onde Genma devia algumas refeições), e pedira para que levassem Shampoo para a festinha, já que não conhecia muitas crianças ainda, por ser nova na região. Ela era chinesa e era um ou dois anos mais velha que Ranma e Akane - gostava muito de Ranma, que brincava com ela na cidade. Seu japonês era bem entendível, principalmente para as outras crianças - essas tem um jeito particular de entender uns aos outros.

Akane, no geral, quando encrencava com alguém, encrencava com Ranma. Não costumava brigar com outras crianças por causa dele - que era quem geralmente estava errado. Enquanto ainda não chovia, Akane continuava feliz em sua festinha, mesmo notando de vez em quando a forma como Shampoo sempre beneficiava Akane nos jogos. Mas isso não chegava a ser chato nessas brincadeiras. Entretanto, algumas horas depois começou a garoar e, mais tarde, chover forte. Então todos entraram no Dojo e as crianças encontraram outros jogos para brincar lá dentro. Foi então que começou a encrenca.

Depois de cantarem os Parabéns - e a Kazumi precisou lembrá-la várias vezes de sorrir nessa hora - e comer bastante, as crianças voltaram aos poucos pros jogos. Akane já estava enfurecida com Ranma e Shampoo, que trapaceavam o tempo todo. Ranma já era trapaceiro por natureza, mas quase nunca se dava bem e Akane sempre tinha sucesso quando o repreendia. Mas com a interferência de Shampoo tudo ficava simplesmente impossível. Ranma trapaceava e ela não só tentava o encobrir, mas o ajudava e quando ele e quando ele era pego ela o defendia com unhas e dentes, usando seus aninhos a mais para encontrar brechas nas regras e fazer com que não fosse punido.

\- Qual é o seu problema? - gritou Akane - Não vê que ele está tentando esconder as cartas a mais que ele tem?

\- Ele não está escondendo!

\- Está sim!

\- Não está! Só está guardando elas ali do lado!

\- Guardando uma ova, ele tava colocando de baixo da perna!

\- É você que não enxerga direito!

\- Ranma deixe de jogar sujo! - gritou agora para Ranma - Não dá para jogar com vocês dois juntos. Eu vou… Eu vou...

\- Vai o quê, menina chata? - replicou novamente Shampoo, enquanto Ranma simplesmente ficava mudo, um tanto tímido por causar tudo aquilo.

Akane então se levantou e bateu o pé no chão. Jogou suas cartas em cima de Ranma e saiu correndo pro outro lado do Dojo pisando forte. Um ou outro adulto a parou para tirar uma foto com ela, ou dar um abraço, mas ela rapidamente se livrava deles, ainda estava muito brava com Ranma e queria se esconder, emburrada, em algum canto.

Kasumi já estava ficando realmente brava com a desfeita de Akane em não estar por perto para dizer tchau para os convidados que iam embora, quando a própria apareceu correndo, com os cabelos molhados e agitando os braços e chamando pela irmã e pelo pai.

\- Kasumi! Pai! Tem um garoto lá fora caído na grama! Acho que ele está morto! - dizia de maneira atropelada para o pai que havia ido ao encontro dela, preocupado.

Todos foram instantaneamente para fora, com chuva e tudo. As crianças pararam de brincar para tentar pescoçar o que acontecia lá fora, mas sem muito sucesso. Viram apenas quando Soun, Genma e o dr. Tofu passaram apressados por todo mundo e entraram na casa de Akane carregando alguma coisa, seguidos pela Akane que teimava em acompanhar tudo.

As irmãs da aniversariante demoraram um pouco pra deixar todos os outros adultos a par da situação. Em pouco tempo todos falavam do garotinho encontrado desmaiado no quintal, que nunca tinha sido visto nas redondezas, magro e abatido. Isso, é claro, atrasou mais um tanto o final da festa - era preciso discutir o assunto - mas uma hora ou outra todos teriam que ir embora.

Todos menos Genma e Ranma. Shampoo tinha horário para chegar em casa e voltou de carona com a família de uma das amigas de Akane, mas Genma ficou para acompanhar a situação do garotinho - provavelmente mais por curiosidade do que por qualquer outra coisa. Ranma foi convocado por Kasumi para ajudar a limpar as coisas da festa, o que o deixou muito chateado pois queria ficar espiando o que os adultos faziam lá dentro. Além disso, frequentemente tinha que lidar com os olhares rancorosos de Akane que ainda não havia o perdoado.

\- Com licença, - disse alguém que vinha da porta do dojo - eu estou indo embora, gostaria de dar mais um abraço na Akane… - viram que era dr. Tofu, que havia acabado de derrubar um balde ao notar Kasumi sorrindo para ele. Sem graça, tentou arrumar a bagunça, e antes que pudesse realmente sujar o chão inteiro, Akane foi correndo até ele se despedir, o empurrando pra fora do dojo enquanto o dr. acenava para Kasumi de maneira quase infantil.

\- Obrigada por ter vindo, dr. Tofu! E muito obrigada por ter ficado até mais tarde para nos ajudar. - falou alto Kasumi enquanto dr. Tofu era guiado para fora.

\- Akane, muito obrigada pelo convite! - disse ele enquanto ajeitava o óculos - Me perdoe pela ausência agora no final. O garoto que você encontrou estava muito gelado, provavelmente pegou muita chuva. Mas agora só precisa se aquecer e se alimentar e ficará melhor. Me pergunto o que levou ele a sair de casa em um tempo como esse.

\- Ele não acordou ainda? - perguntou a garota, interessada. Estava tão curiosa quanto todo mundo para saber mais sobre ele. Não parecia ser muito mais velho que ela e parecia levemente arranhado e desgastado, como se tivesse viajado por muitos dias e em situações muito adversas.

\- Não, e não creio que o deva fazer antes de amanhã. Cuidem bem dele, Akane! E me chamem assim que ele despertar. Conto com você! - e então colocou uma das mãos na cabeça da Akane, bagunçando um pouco o cabelo dela, dando um sorriso muito gentil. Ela ficou terrivelmente tímida, mas também lisonjeada. Admirava muito dr. Tofu.

Assim que terminaram de arrumar toda a bagunça da festa (e a bagunça que dr. Tofu fez depois na presença de Kasumi), os pequenos foram mandados, um por vez, para tomar banho. Ranma iria ficar para pernoitar, o que o deixou bem satisfeito pois assim poderia dar uma olhada no menino que Akane havia encontrado. Falando em Akane, a mesma ainda não havia o perdoado das trapaças que Shampoo tentara encobrir. Ainda fazia caretas quando o via - achara muito feio da parte dele agir daquela maneira no seu aniversário, e ainda aceitar a cobertura daquela intrometida! Ele estava pensando como reverter a situação, quando Ouviu Kasumi exclamar alto do quarto de hóspedes:

\- O garoto está acordando!


	7. Infância - O novo garoto

Ryoga Hibiki era um garoto tímido, desajeitado e visivelmente desorientado. Era impecavelmente educado e, quando se tratava de falar com Akane, ele era tão formal que parecia estar na presença de uma rainha.

Ele só soube que foi ela quem o encontrou muito tempo depois. Mas quando Kasumi chamou todos no quarto de hóspedes, onde estavam tratando do menino, ela havia acabado de sair do banho e foi correndo para cima, quase derrubando Ranma no meio do caminho, e foi quem ele viu primeiro ao abrir os olhos. Achou que estava sonhando ou, que havia morrido.

A história dele era um tanto estranha e cheia de lacunas. Havia saído de casa depois de passar três semanas sozinho, sem seus pais. Eles haviam saído para o trabalho e não retornaram mais, e então Ryoga pegou algumas coisas e saiu em busca deles. Mas, desorientado do jeito que era, caminhou por muitos dias sem encontrar nem seus pais, nem um posto policial. Depois de uns dias a sua comida acabou e o dinheiro que havia levado também. Pelo que ele disse, fazia mais de um dia que não comia, quando avistou a única casa iluminada da vizinhança (até porque, naquele dia todos os moradores da rua estavam no aniversário de Akane). Desmaiou antes que pudesse entrar e pedir comida.

Dr. Tofu julgou o garoto muito forte, pois não eram todas as crianças de dez anos que conseguiriam fazer uma viagem com tantas dificuldades e passar fome por tanto tempo. Ele estava visivelmente desidratado e desnutrido, mas não agia como se estivesse fraco como realmente estava. Em uma breve consulta de hábitos, o doutor descobriu que ele já era relativamente acostumado a passar longos períodos sem comida, pois seus pais constantemente demoravam para voltar para casa e por vezes a comida acabava ou estragava e ele precisava esperar por eles para se alimentar de novo.

É claro que tudo isso dá uma impressão de que os pais de Ryoga eram desnaturados e que o menino corria risco de morte sob a tutela deles. Bem, ele de fato corria, mas o que se descobriu era que os pais dele eram tão tímidos, desajeitados e desorientados como ele. E ele mesmo se preocupava tanto com eles que depois de passarem esse tempo record sem retorno (3 semanas), ele partiu atrás deles para ajudá-los a voltar para casa. É claro que no auge da preocupação, não considerou que dessa forma poderia se perder também.

Assim que ele já estava forte o bastante para sair de casa, Soun o levou até o posto policial mais próximo para notificar o desaparecimento dos pais de Ryoga e a situação do mesmo. Encontraram no sistema vários outros boletins de desaparecimentos da família Hibiki, e isso causou um certo constrangimento para o garoto. Mas, apesar disso, a notificação foi enviada para a cidade de Ryoga (que era maiso ou menos próxima dali) e ficaram de levar notícias à casa dos Tendo assim que obtivessem alguma resposta. Enquanto isso, os Tendo poderiam tomar conta do garoto.

Passou vários dias brincando com os garotos, procurando sempre ajudar Kasumi no que ela precisava (pois era muito educado!) e treinando karatê com os garotos. Ele nunca tinha feito nenhuma aula de artes marciais, mas gostou instantaneamente das aulas de Genma. Se recusava a lutar contra Akane - na verdade todas as vezes em que Genma pedia para que os dois fossem oponentes, ele caía no chão no primeiro golpe dela. Mas contra Ranma se tornou um oponente feroz. É claro que, a princípio, Ranma sempre levava a melhor por ter praticamente nascido lutando. Mas em pouquíssimo tempo Ryoga surpreendeu a todos, mostrando muita aptidão e agilidade nas lutas. Não demorou muito para que começasse a ganhar de Ranma algumas vezes. Lutar se tornou uma das brincadeiras favoritas dele, assim como já era a de Akane e Ranma.

Demorou quase um mês para que tivessem notícias dos Hibiki. Eles foram encontrados em uma pequena cidade do litoral, em um estado tão lastimável quanto o do próprio Ryoga quando encontrado pelos Tendo. As autoridades providenciaram a volta deles para casa e também a de Ryoga, mas não sem antes abrir um processo investigativo sobre a estranha situação familiar deles. Provavelmente só não retiraram dos pais a guarda do garoto pois o mesmo parecia amar muito sua família e verdadeiramente ansioso para vê-los novamente.

Mas é claro que a despedida não foi tão fácil. Naquele mês ele havia se divertido muito entre a casa de Akane e a de Ranma, conheceu os amigos deles, aprendeu muitas coisas e se apegou especialmente à filha mais nova de Soun. Na verdade ele continuava extremamente tímido e formal com ela, mas havia qualquer coisa que o fazia a seguir por onde ela fosse, e rir de tudo o que ela dizia, e encrencar muito com Ranma quando o mesmo implicava com ela. Prometeu que faria o possível para visitá-los novamente, e pediria para que os pais dessem um jantar para os Tendo e os Saotomé, em sua casa.

Foi dessa maneira que Ryoga se tornou mais uma das crianças na casa dos Tendo e se juntou definitivamente à história daquela família.


	8. Infância: Ao tempo

_Eu não consigo resistir o Tenho muitos capítulos sem postar, então em menos de uma semana, muitas atualizações. UIASHDUIASHDUIH T_T _

Os dias de infância passam rápido. Passam rápido mas ainda assim foram muitos dias para se recordar. Até que entrassem definitivamente na pré adolescência, os garotos fizeram muitas coisas, passaram muitas tardes na rua e fizeram muitos amigos.

Shampoo era uma que estava sempre presente quando eles brincavam na rua de Ranma. Ela também fazia aulas com Genma, mas antes de entrar para a academia a sua avó Colagne já lhe ensinava artes marciais chinesas, como era de costume na aldeia em que viviam. O tempo passava e passava e ela nunca se cansava de ficar perto de Ranma e importunando Akane.

Quando brincavam na cidade sempre se encontravam com Kuno Tatewaki e sua detestável irmã Kodachi. A voz dela era muito irritante e desde pequena ela treinava muito para ser ginasta. Já o interesse de Kuno era por Kendo, e tudo para ele era desculpa para carregar sua espada de maneira junto com ele. Ambos eram terrivelmente mimados (até porque, eram muito ricos), e tanto quanto mimados também eram um tanto burros. Nabiki, sempre que sabia que os dois sairam de casa para jogar alguma coisa, ia junto com Akane para a casa do Ranma, pois sabia que poderia lucrar muito em cima deles. Geralmente os jogos com eles lhe rendiam muitos lanches na escola. Por falar em escola, Kuno era da turma de Nabiki. Kodachi estudava em outra escola apenas para garotas, e Shampoo tinha aulas em casa com a avó, como era a tradição.

Vez por outra, apesar das inúmeras brigas entre todas essas crianças, eles iam até a casa de Akane para jogar coisas que eram ruins de se fazer na cidade. Alguns jogos envolvendo bolas que poderiam (e já o fizeram) quebrar vidros, no verão eles enxiam bexigas com água e jogavam uns nos outros e certa vez até montaram um acampamento no quintal dos Tendo (que precisou ser desfeito de noite, quando os adultos vieram buscá-los). Nessas ocasiões, Kasumi preparava um ótimo lanche para todos, e essas refeições terminavam sempre em muita baderna.

Ryoga realmente conseguiu ir visitá-los umas duas ou três vezes, pedindo dinheiro para os pais e pegando um táxi. Soun havia lhe dado o endereço deles em vários pedaços de papel, para que ele sempre tivesse um no bolso caso se perdesse. Fez isso com o endereço da casa dele também, e esperou sinceramente que isso lhe ajudasse. Em geral ele aparecia nas férias e passava uma semana ou quinze dias, para poder brincar bastante com os garotos. O tempo e a proximidade não foram capazes de torná-lo menos tímido perto da Akane.

Foram tempos muito felizes em vários sentidos. A academia de Genma tinha vários alunos e o dojo Tendo ia bem. A horta nos fundos da casa deles há muito não era tão farta e constantemente sobrava tanto que era necessário vender algumas coisas que excediam atá as trocas que faziam com os vizinhos. Ranma e Akane brigavam muito, mas viviam bem com isso. O sentimento que tinham um pelo outro era muito forte, mas também sincero e singelo. Era uma amizade que prometia muitas coisas, mas apenas aos olhos dos outros, porque a visão que um tinha do outro era muito mais simples. Gostavam de brincar e brigar juntos.

Contudo, por mais que se tente preservar, e essa tentativa nunca será bem sucedida, os tempos de infância sempre passam. Não há tranquilidade, assim como não há tormento, que sejam demasiadamente duradouros. E como a árvore no quintal frente da casa dos Tendo, aquela em que a casa construída por Genma e Soun estava instalada, crescia, mesmo que lentamente, deixando a casa alguns centímetros mais alta, Ranma e Akane também cresciam. E sabemos muito bem no que implica esse crescimento. Todos sabemos o quanto é complicado crescer, e por mais dourados que fossem os dias em que as crianças brincavam nos quintais, era apenas questão de tempo para que os jogos mudassem definitivamente.


	9. Adolescência - Perguntas

_Só pra avisar que, a partir de agora e até alguns bons capítulos daqui em diante, vai ser praticamente romance. -q Então se não for o gênero favorito de vocês, é capaz de ficar chato. IAUDHAIUDHIAUSHDIUH Até porque o foco da fic é a relação conturbada de Ranma e Akane, e enquanto eles são praticamente crianças ainda, as coisas não vão andar muito. IUADHUIASHDUIASUDH_

E então todas as perguntas e respostas se tornaram estranhas. É assim que reconhecemos o início da adolescência: um período onde tudo o que conhecemos transita entre tantas possibilidades que nada parece ser, de fato, real. A não ser alguns sentimentos fundamentais. A dor, infelizmente, é um deles.

Naqueles dias Akane e Ranma tinham cerca de treze anos. Algo que era muito comentado na escola era como os dois eram lerdos em questões amorosas. Ora, eles tinham apenas treze anos, ontem mesmo eram crianças. Mas as antigas crianças (e que não aceitam mais serem chamadas assim) cobravam muitas coisas umas das outras. Uma dessas coisas era que gostassem de alguém. Outra dessas coisas era que já tivessem beijado alguém. Não necessariamente o mesmo alguém.

Talvez pelo ambiente em que tivessem sido criados, talvez pelo foco que tinham nos esportes e nas artes marciais, Akane e Ranma não pensavam - ou tentavam não pensar - em assuntos de amor. Ambos eram bem mais leigos nisso do que a maior parte das outras - sinto muito, mas não posso evitar - crianças. Por muito tempo isso não foi um problema, a popularidade dos dois em outras áreas era o bastante até então. Mas algumas perguntas antigas começaram a ser revividas, e suas respostas começaram a ser mais criticamente questionadas.

Por puro gosto, hábito ou conveniência, Akane Tendo e Ranma Saotome sempre estavam próximos. Chegavam juntos na escola e saíam juntos, faziam alguns trabalhos juntos (e daí a conveniência fala bem alto da parte do Ranma) e era sabido que um vivia na casa do outro e brigavam, como de costume, boa parte do tempo. É claro que cada um tinha seu grupo de amigos - veja só, naquele tempo as meninas e os meninos ainda não haviam superado de todo a divisão dos anos anteriores - mas para os dois isso nunca havia existido realmente. Mesmo discutindo boa parte do tempo, eles permaneciam muito próximos e, até que ninguém de fora o fizesse e apontasse, não viam nada de mais nisso. Até as perguntas surgirem novamente.

Quando eram pequenos, diversas vezes perguntavam se Akane e Ranma namoravam. Mas naquela época nenhum dos dois sabia de verdade o que era isso. Bem, ainda não sabiam realmente, já que tinham apenas 13 anos. Mas já entendiam parte das implicações de um namoro para além do andar de mãos dadas. Beijos, abraços e lanchar junto, por exemplo. E quando todos começaram a perguntar se um gostava do outro, se namoravam, se estavam ficando, ficavam sem saber o que pensar. Até então, nunca haviam pensado direito nisso.

Quando eu digo pensar direito isso significa que nunca haviam pensado em beijar. Por vezes algum vislumbre de futuro - e aí fica difícil ver o que é apenas fruto do costume e o que era realmente sentimento - se viam sempre próximos e por influência de seus pais, muitas vezes juntos. Mas sem pensar de maneira mais específica nesse futuro. Portanto, começaram a se sentir terrivelmente desconfortáveis diante dos outros garotos quando tocavam nesse assunto.

Contudo, um dos fatores mais incômodos que atuavam diretamente nesses novos questionamentos e sentimentos eram os novos jogos que começavam a fazer parte do cotidiano dos garotos. Antes os jogos eram brincadeiras, eram sobre correr ou inventar. Mas agora vários desses novos jogos envolviam essas novas exigências e as verdades e desafios sobre elas.


	10. Adolescência - Verdades e Desafios

Foi quando começou a ficar estranho.

Ranma sempre foi mais influenciável que Akane, e isso ambos sabiam muito bem, apesar do mesmo não admitir tão facilmente. Nesses dias Shampoo ficava o tempo todo em cima do Ranma, e assim que ele chegava em casa ela estava lá, para onde quer que olhasse. Akane se irritava com a maneira como ela era praticamente a sombra do garoto e um dos únicos lugares onde ela raramente o seguia era na própria casa dos Tendo, além da escola é claro.

A sua casa era um dos últimos lugares onde eles conseguiam se sentir confortáveis de verdade um com a presença do outro, sem todas aquelas perguntas e propostas. A escola se tornava um lugar pouco propício para os dois como amigos. Quando estavam em casa podiam conversar, jogar cartas (quando Ranma não trapaceava, perdia), estudar e treinar. Na escola cada vez que conversavam levantavam comentários e isso era desconfortável principalmente para Akane, que não gostava de ter sua vida invadida.

Já para Ranma, o que era desconfortável era a marcação de Kuno em cima da Akane. Ele estava sempre tentando chegar perto dela. Ele era um ano mais velho, e isso ainda significava um pouco naqueles dias. Ele era interessado na garota e não escondia isso. Tentava lhe dar presentes o tempo todo e isso irritava de alguma maneira Ranma e nem ele entendia muito porque. Talvez porque ele tinha um instinto protetor para com a Akane, já que haviam crescido juntos. E, de todo jeito, não gostava da maneira com que Kuno interagia com as garotas. Ele sempre parecia gostar de todas elas (mas não tanto quanto parecia gostar de Akane).

Mas nada era mais reconfortante em casa do que fugir do verdade ou desafio.

No começo, por ver que a Akane não jogava - e Ranma geralmente levava bastante em consideração o que ela fazia - ele não participava da brincadeira com os outros garotos. Entretanto, como bem conhecemos os jovens, depois de um tempo boa parte dos jogos e dos intervalos se resumiam a isso. E então por influência das outras crianças, Ranma entrou nessa também - evitando sempre que podia os desafios constrangedores. Akane desaprovava, pois sabia o que os outros faziam nesse jogo, era só uma desculpa para coisas que ela achava que não deveriam acontecer com qualquer um.

Mas nem sempre era possível fugir das consequências, jogando ou não.

\- É o jogo, Ranma. - disse um dos garotos sentados na rodinha - Você precisa dar um selinho na Akane. - e os outros apoiaram. Geralmente haviam acordos para envolver apenas quem estava na roda, mas daquela vez, ninguém havia imposto essa regra.

\- Eu não vou fazer isso com aquela feiosa! - repeliu ele. Até aquele momento nunca na sua vida havia cogitado a hipótese de beijá-la. Na verdade nunca havia pensado em beijar ninguém, se é que isso mede o quão deslocado ele estava dentro das expectativas dos outros garotos.

Nesse momento, é claro, sentiu um pé na sua cabeça.

\- Feiosa, não é mesmo? - disse Akane atrás dele, forçando a cabeça dele pra baixo - Você nem mesmo chegaria perto de mim, seu idiota! - E então saiu pisando forte para o terraço da escola. As suas amigas também estavam jogando, então naquele dia ela teria que lanchar sozinha.

Ranma era um idiota.

Gosukungi era um garoto muito impopular, alto e e com olheiras profundas. Tinha interesses estranhos, fazia umas simpatias bizarras, e na maior parte do tempo ficava sozinho, admirando Akane de longe. Ele detestava Ranma, principalmente porque tratava muito mal uma menina tão legal. Gosukungi queria ser forte como ele para poder enfrentá-lo e mostrar para Akane o quanto Ranma era detestável e ele não. Aguardava sempre uma oportunidade para mostrar para ela que existia.

Vendo-a sair sozinha da sala a seguiu. Quando ela chegou no terraço e se sentou em um canto qualquer para comer em paz, ele se aproximou timidamente, lentamente.

\- Pode sentar comigo Gosukungi, eu deixo. - disse Akane gentilmente, quando notou que ele a circundava por algum tempo. Nunca havia falado com ele antes, mas uma de suas amigas já havia lhe avisado que ele a observava. Tinha um pouco de pena dele, na verdade.

Ele ficou extremamente surpreso por ela saber seu nome. Ficou tão emocionado que precisou se esforçar para conter-se e sentar-se perto dela.

\- Co-com licença. - gaguejou - Obrigada pela gentileza, Akane.

\- Imagine. Somos colegas há alguns anos já, não é mesmo? - ela tentava puxar conversa enquanto comia. Não gostava de ficar sozinha. Por causa daquele jogo estúpido estava passando alguns intervalos assim.

\- D-desde o primeiro ano. - respondeu tímido. Na verdade não sabia bem o que dizer, agora em frente dela. Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer.

\- Nossa! Faz tanto tempo. Por que nunca conversamos? Você não parece ser idiota como os outros garotos. - ela falou pensando, particularmente, em Ranma. É claro que Gosukungi não sabia como reagir ao elogio e ficou terrivelmente vermelho e arregalou ainda mais seus olhos. Queria pensar que ela o admirava de alguma maneira, mas isso lhe deixaria tão feliz que poderia explodir. - Perdão, disse algo errado? - perguntou Akane preocupada, depois de vê-lo fazendo algumas expressões estranhas entre constrangimento, felicidade, vergonha e orgulho.

\- N-não, c-claro que não! - exclamou Gusukungi, fazendo um esforço para sair do estado de estupor. - Não me entenda mal, eu não sou acostumado a receber elogios.

Akane apenas sorriu. Ainda estava chateada com Ranma, mais do que gostaria de estar. Notou que Gosukungi não estava comendo nada.

\- Já comeu alguma coisa? Quer dividir meu obento comigo? - ofereceu gentilmente, colocando o recipiente entre os dois, e oferecendo hashis extras que trouxera consigo.

\- Obrigado, Akane! - disse Gosukungi cada vez mais alegre. Nossa, como ela era gentil! - Eu esqueci minha comida em casa hoje. - ele estava realmente faminto.

Ficaram um tempo dividindo a comida e conversando - na medida que a timidez de Gosukungi permitia - sobre coisas da escola. Uns dez minutos antes de tocar o sinal para que voltassem para a sala, Akane viu Ranma de pé, perto da porta do terraço, encarando os dois com uma expressão estranha. Os olhares se cruzaram por um instante e Akane notou algo no olhar dele que a fazia se sentir alarmada. Na verdade o próprio Ranma sentia algo que lhe era muito estranho naquele momento.

Quando estava lá em baixo jogando com os garotos, depois que Akane foi embora todos aceitaram desafiá-lo de outra maneira. Pediram que desse um selinho em outra garota. Bem, isso ainda era complicado. Ele não podia assumir na frente dos garotos, mas nunca havia feito isso antes. Mas a garota, que pelo visto não estava na roda por causa de Ranma, não queria ter muito contato com o mesmo. Ficou decidido que colocariam uma folha de papel no meio. E então, um tanto que forçadamente, os dois aceitaram.

Mas nem todo mundo tem uma conduta exemplar.

Na hora do beijo um dos meninos arrancou a folha de papel, e então os dois deram o selinho sem o mesmo. A menina ficou revoltada com o garoto - de quem desconfiavam que ela gostava - e Ranma ficou desconfortável com a situação. Um selinho é só um selinho, oras bolas. Mas algo nele, que lembrava Akane - talvez fosse a influência dela - não achava tudo tão simples e não queria ter feito aquilo. Na verdade aquela menina era um pouco chata também.

Akane também era chata. O grupo acabou recomeçando o jogo sem os dois que saíram correndo, depois de mais algumas rodadas em que não prestou muita atenção, Ranma levantou e foi embora. Disse que ia comprar um lanche. Na verdade queria caminhar um pouco. Aquele tinha sido oficialmente seu primeiro beijo e ele se sentia desconfortável em ser com aquela garota. E isso o fez pensar na primeira proposta, que era beijar Akane. Será que iria se sentir do mesmo jeito?

Nunca havia pensado nela dessa maneira. Quase a via como um garoto, mas agora ela não parecia mais um garoto. Lembrou-se do que ela disse para ele mais cedo e se sentiu até um pouco ofendido, pois também havia sido rejeitado - apesar de tê-lo feito com ela primeiro. Akane idiota. "Aposto que ela não deixaria nenhum garoto chegar perto dela, acho que nunca vai beijar ninguém." pensou ele. Dizendo isso ele abriu a porta do terraço. Era geralmente um lugar tranquilo para pensar, muitos dos alunos tinham preguiça de subir as escadas e poucos grupos ficavam ali em cima. De qualquer forma, o intervalo estava acabando.

Foi quando ele viu Akane dividindo a comida com Gosukungi. Gosukungi? Eles dividiam a comida e conversavam, pareciam rir vez por outra. Será que ela gostava dele? Nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de Akane gostar de alguém, ela é sempre tão durona! Mas o que havia em Gosukungi que ele não tinha? Ora. Isso era um pensamento estranho! Não era só estranho pensar nela gostando de alguém: era desagradável.


	11. Adolescência - O dia do treinamento

Algo definitivamente havia mudado na relação de Ranma e Akane. Eles falavam pouco, mas um olhava para o outro constantemente e, quando os olhares se fixavam, eram como confrontos em que cada um deles investigava todo aquele estranhamento que surgia entre eles.

Continuavam seguindo o cotidiano normalmente. Escola, treino, dever de casa. Ranma visitava menos a casa de Akane, indo geralmente junto com Genma. Mas por conta de seu desleixo na escola, constantemente precisava da ajuda dela para estudar. Agora riam menos juntos, e não comentavam muito sobre as coisas da escola.

Depois daquele jogo Ranma continuou a participar das rodinhas. Akane por vezes via de longe, mas nunca por muito tempo porque acabava desaparecendo para lanchar com Gosukungi, que nunca estivera mais radiante. Alguns dos garotos comentavam sobre isso, e perguntavam o que Ranma pensava disso. Ele simplesmente dizia que não tinha nada a ver com a vida de Akane. E as meninas presentes na roda sempre defendiam a colega, dizendo que os dois só lanchavam juntos porque eram os únicos que não queriam jogar.

Quando saíam da escola, nem Akane perguntava quais desafios Ranma havia cumprido e nem Ranma perguntara o que ela andara fazendo enquanto ele os cumpria. Mas os dois se questionavam sobre essas coisas.

Outra diferença gritante de atitude era o reconhecimento corporal de ambos, e isso era bem visível no treino. É claro que o corpo dos dois mudava, mas até que reconhecessem mentalmente as formas físicas não possuíam grandes significados. Nessa nova fase, entretanto, os golpes em que um ficava muito perto do outro, envolvendo um contato maior, acentuavam a proximidade dos corpos como nunca antes. Vez por outra causava, inclusive, algum constrangimento.

Com todas essas mudanças de perguntas, respostas e percepções, cada um encontrava uma maneira de se distrair de pensamentos complicados.

Ranma ficava cada vez próximo de outras pessoas e mais distante de Akane, e isso não era agradável. Ele ainda a considerava, de certa forma, uma amiga. Sentia sua falta. Mas para suprir isso ele passava mais tempo com os outros garotos e, como ele era uma pessoa influenciável, passou também a se comportar mais como eles. Mas uma vez inserido nesse mundo repleto de novos sentimentos, percebendo os colegas que começavam a falar de garotas, notou muitas coisas que preferia não ter notado.

Primeiro que boa parte dos garotos admirava muito Akane, e tinham até certa inveja dele pela proximidade que tinha dela. Um dos amigos dele não se interessava por Akane, mas por outra menina, e sempre ficava bravo quando um dos outros falava dela. Isso o fazia pensar sobre seu próprio sentimento de contrariedade quando os outros começavam a elogiar demais Akane, e sobre aquele sentimento estranho que sentira ao vê-la com Gosukungi.

Mas o pior de tudo era começar notar as garotas, notar a garota. Olhar para Akane e ver que ela era mais do que sua amiga de infância e por mais comportada e turrona que ela fosse, ela estava crescendo de uma maneira que ele nunca havia percebido antes. Todas as vezes em que via ela e começava a pensar nisso, balançava a cabeça e tentava pensar em outras coisas. Porém, as conversas dos outros garotos acabava, entre jogos, lutas, filmes e desenhos, acabava uma ou outra o levando a pensar nisso de novo.

Akane lidava com essas coisas de maneira diferente. Estava apenas distante. Conversava com as outras garotas e sempre dava um jeito de escapar quando começavam a falar de garotos porque o assunto a chateava, principalmente por elas perguntarem para ela o tempo todo sobre Ranma ou por que estava evitando ele. Chegaram até perguntar se ela estava tendo algo com Gosukungi. "Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar atrás de garotos." respondia ela. É claro que no caso de seu novo amigo, ela não precisava ir realmente atrás dele. Mas nunca havia se interessado nem um pouco por ele. Só gostava de ter alguém pra conversar, nem que fosse pra responder gaguejando, como ele sempre fazia.

Ela conseguia desviar melhor dos pensamentos ruins, era relativamente boa em ignorar coisas ruins quando tinha algo em que poderia se concentrar ou, pelo menos, descontar suas confusões. Andava treinando muito em casa, e estudando muito também. Passava o tempo todo em que estava em casa treinando ou estudando. Estava se dedicando tanto naqueles dias que Genma ficava cada vez mais surpreso quando a via praticando nas aulas. Ela estava ficando tão rápida quanto Ranma, e isso acirrava muito as coisas entre ela e Shampoo, que geralmente era sua rival mais feroz. Diversas vezes Genma precisava interferir para que não se machucassem. Shampoo nunca gostara de Akane, e era fácil descobrir o porque. Ela sempre gostou de Ranma.

Isso incomodava tanto Akane, que ela precisava quebrar algumas tábuas quando chegava em casa para se livrar da raiva da Shampoo. Por mais irracional que fosse essa raiva, ela nunca passava.

\- Por que ainda está treinando? - perguntou Ranma da porta do Dojo. Akane se assustou e quase caiu de cara no chão.

\- O que está fazendo aqui essa hora? - exclamou ela ainda respirando rápido. Fazia alguns dias que ele não aparecia na casa dela.

\- Kasumi decidiu fazer um prato especial hoje e nos chamou para jantar. - respondeu ele chegando perto dela. - quer companhia?

\- Se você não for atrapalhar meu treino.

\- Qual é, Akane! Até parece que eu vou atrapalhar. Posso te ajudar, prometo não machucar você. - falou Ranma em tom de superioridade, entrando em posição de combate. Seria menos constrangedor lutar com ela do que ficar olhando só de longe. E todos notariam que havia algo de errado se ele ficasse dentro de casa o tempo todo.

A provocação foi respondida à altura. Imediatamente ela o aceitou como oponente e começaram a lutar. Ela investia pesado nos chutes e socos, como se tentasse de verdade feri-lo, mas ambos preferiam golpes mais distantes, por assim dizer, do que tentar derrubar o outro no chão.

Até um certo momento Ranma apenas tentava desviar e simular alguns contra ataques, mas com o passar do tempo começou a se irritar com a garota, pois notou que ela não estava nem tentando se controlar para não acertá-lo, como deveria fazer em um treinamento. Diversas vezes, não fosse os reflexos rápidos que possuía, teria levado um chute na cara bem feio. Depois de desviar pela quinta vez de um golpe quase certeiro - dessa vez ia ser um soco que acertaria no meio da sua barriga - perdeu a paciência e pulou para cima dela e a imobilizou com um dos braços e com o outro se segurou para não cair em cima dela.

E pela primeira vez depois das novas perguntas eles estavam frente a frente. Incontestavelmente próximos, indiscutivelmente envolvidos, absolutamente necessitados de respostas.


	12. Adolescência - A Percepção Renovada

Como responder perguntas que não querem se fazer em palavras?

Ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo porque estavam adiando esse contato por um bom tempo. Sentiam mais do necessidade de mantê-lo, era praticamente irresistível. Contudo, não conseguiam desferir uma palavra nem um movimento.

Ranma já havia se aproximado dessa maneira de outras garotas antes, não em combate, mas quando desafiado a abraçar ou então a beijar alguém. Mas tinha qualquer coisa de diferente em estar perto de Akane. Porque ao se aproximar de outras pessoas, ele sentia um certo desconforto mas não lhe causava nada mais além disso, da falta de intimidade.

Mas o caso é que ele tinha uma intimidade com Akane que durava anos. Mal se lembrava da parte da vida em que não estivera perto dela. A abraçara em todos os treze aniversários dela e em seus próprios, assim como em todas as datas festivas. Eles já brincaram de twister, dividiram a mesma barraca e diversas vezes as lutas que tinham se prolongavam tanto que um caía de atravessado em cima do outro até alguém reclamar de dor. Não fosse aquela percepção renovada dos corpos, ele nunca sentiria desconforto em estar ali.

Agora, entretanto, a notara.

Ele conseguia sentir cada uma das respirações rápidas dela. Havia uma hipersensibilidade a cada toque e movimento, e sobre tudo, olhar para ela nessa situação, além de irresistível era terrível.

\- Por que me derrubou? - perguntou Akane, depois de algum tempo.

\- Por que estava tentando me acertar? - perguntou Ranma de volta.

\- Eu não sei. - respondeu Akane automaticamente, com a voz falhada. E, aparentemente, Ranma não sabia retrucar essa resposta.

Depois de um tempo, porém, teve que perguntar:

\- O que eu fiz para você? Parece que está brava comigo o tempo todo.

\- Você nem tem ficado perto para que eu esteja brava com você.

\- Você tem passado todo o tempo com Gosukungi. - replicou Ranma baixinho. Akane demorou a entender e encontrar sentido no que Ranma disse, quando entendeu juntou as sobrancelhas e tentou tirar Ranma de cima de si, em vão.

\- Vocês estão... juntos? - Ranma ia perguntar "namorando" mas por algum motivo não gostava muito da palavra. Akane continuava se contorcendo e tentando se livrar dele.

\- Isso te interessa? - respondeu desafiadora. Talvez tivesse sido mais simples responder o mesmo que respondia a suas amigas, mas ele também não lhe contava mais nada sobre sua vida, então se sentia no direito de deixá-lo na dúvida.

\- Só curiosidade.

\- Me deixe sair.

\- Me responda!

\- Olha, quem tem agido como um idiota é você, jogando aquele jogo besta e achando o máximo a Shampoo ficar em cima de você o tempo todo. Então não venha me perguntar da minha vida porque você não tem nada a ver com o que eu faço. - ela disse em um fôlego só. As vezes ela o assustava quando falava tão séria, e de repente ela parecendo tão adulta, fazendo com que ele se sentisse muito infantil e tolo.

\- Eu…

\- Akane, Ranma! Kasumi pediu para avisar que a janta está pronta! - ouviram a voz de Nabiki gritando lá da casa. Com o susto os dois se levantaram rapidamente e desajeitados. Na verdade, um bom tanto tímidos também. E se alguém tivesse indo até lá chamá-los?

Apesar do clima estranho entre os dois, o jantar foi divertido. Fazia alguns dias que Genma não ia até a casa dos Tendo, mas sua presença era sempre agradável. Ouviam histórias engraçadas sobre a juventude de Soun e Genma, e o tio Saotome sempre tentava roubar comida do prato do seu amigo ou então até do seu próprio filho. E as brigas eram sempre engraçadas - embora as vezes sobrasse bagunça para alguém limpar depois.

Ficaram na mesa por bastante tempo e, depois de arrumar todas as coisas do jantar, Soun e Genma decidiram jogar xadrez. Quando os dois resolviam jogar era sabido que levaria muito tempo até que as partidas, revanches e vinganças tivessem um fim. Nabiki e Kasumi sentaram-se em frente da tv para ver um seriado do qual elas gostavam muito, e depois que Akane já havia tomado banho, Ranma a seguiu até seu quarto (porque era particularmente irritante ver os comentários de Nabiki sobre todas as cenas). No geral, em situações como essas eles também procuravam algum jogo, de cartas ou tabuleiro, para passarem o tempo. Mas parecia que não seria tão simples dessa vez.

Ranma entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha e ficou observando Akane se mover pelo quarto, como se esperasse alguma coisa. Pretendia continuar aquela conversa, por mais constrangedora que ela fosse. Teve coragem de perguntar uma vez, por que não tentar uma segunda?

\- Eu não quero falar sobre a escola. - disse Akane, assim que se sentou na sua cama e viu que Ranma estava para retomar o assunto anterior.

\- Se você não quer dizer que não, então é verdade!

\- Eu não estou namorando com ninguém. O que eu não consigo entender é porque você quer tanto saber disso!

Ranma respirou fundo e reencostou na cadeira. Pelo menos ela havia dito que não, e ela não era de mentir. Por que se sentia aliviado? Precisava bolar uma resposta para Akane. Por que estava tão interessado nisso? Será que ela entenderia se ele simplesmente dissesse que não sabia?

\- É que você é tão esquisita que eu achei estranho que você estivesse gostando de alguém. - um livro voou em direção à cara de Ranma, mas ele desviou.

\- Prefiro ser esquisita do que assanhada como você!

\- Ei! Eu não sou assanhado!

\- Você já beijou todas as meninas da sala!

\- Isso é mentira! - retrucou Ranma - Eu ainda não beijei você.

Ranma precisou passar no consultório do dr. Tofu depois de sair da casa de Akane. Ele saiu de lá com vários cortes e pedaços de vidro que Kasumi não conseguira tirar da sua pele. Akane atirara um copo nele, mas mesmo assim ele não estava bravo com ela. No fundo sabia que havia passado dos limites, e ela mesma ficou um pouco preocupada por não ter percebido o que lançara (mas não estava muito arrependida).

Haviam algumas coisas que foram essenciais para que ele não saísse xingando ela por ter lhe jogado um copo na cara. A primeira era ele realmente ter passado desses limites. A segunda era que ele estava realmente aliviado por notar que Akane não gostava de Gosukungi e provavelmente passava tanto tempo com ele pois o próprio Ranma andara participando de coisas das quais ela não gostava.

A terceira e não menos importante era: ele realmente ficara pensando em beijar ela.


	13. Adolescência - O aniversário de Ranma I

Por algum motivo que ninguém tinha entendido. Ranma, depois de um tempo, deixou de participar da maior parte das brincadeiras dos garotos. A teoria da turma era de que Akane havia brigado com ele e jogado um copo nele como castigo por ter tido contato com outras garotas, e estava o ameaçando de jogar outro se ele repetisse. De toda forma, ninguém o culpava.

Isso foi ruim para Gosukungi, que não gostava dele acabou se afastando de Akane pois o próprio Ranma havia retornado para seu posto. Depois de ter passado tanto tempo distante dela, agora voltava a pedir sua ajuda para tarefas com frequência e passava o intervalo junto com ela, levantando boatos na escola de que eles haviam "reatado" algo que parecia sempre ter existido.

Nabiki ganhou alguns trocados com isso vendendo a notícia de que os dois estavam noivos. É claro que na sociedade em que estavam inseridos parecia absurdo estarem novo aos treze anos! Mas haviam pessoas como Kuno Tatewaki, que eram capazes de acreditar praticamente em tudo. Tanto acreditavam que já não deixavam os dois em paz. Ranma em menos de uma semana recebeu diversos desafios de garotos da escola (de várias séries diferentes), para lutar "por Akane". Ele aceitava os desafios, pois seu pai lhe ensinara a nunca negar uma luta, e que isso fazia bem para o treino. Bem, em geral ele vencia, uma ou duas vezes um garoto mais velho e mais forte se tornava bem mais complicado. Mas nenhuma derrota o fez mudar os hábitos.

Akane gostava de ter companhia, e discutir com Ranma, no geral, era mais divertido do que ouvir Gosukungi gaguejar. Contudo, não conseguia entender muito bem a mudança que se operava agora no garoto. Essa instabilidade lhe era um pouco incômoda. Depois daquela conversa que ele havia praticamente forçado ela a ter com ele e pior, depois de ter sido atingido e ferido por um copo na cabeça, ele estava mais gentil com ela do que de costume.

Morreria e não entenderia Ranma.

Passaram muito, muito tempo sem tocar naquele tipo de assunto. Evidentemente a amizade deles não havia voltado a ser exatamente o que era antes, e ainda havia qualquer coisa de diferente nas atitudes de nos olhares de um para o outro mas isso por um bom tempo não tornou um problema. Pelo menos não para Akane.

Algo que não se poderia negar é que Akane era bem mais desligada naquela época do que Ranma. Na verdade ela procurava evitar certas coisas e pensamentos (mas que sempre davam um jeito de aparecer) e reservava todo o romantismo que parecia ser característico às outras garotas de sua idade, apenas para a ficção - tanto aquelas que ela lia, quanto as que criava na sua cabeça. E tudo aquilo parecia o suficiente, pelo menos enquanto o mundo estava no lugar.

Para Ranma não era tão simples assim. A cada dia ele se convencia mais de que gostava dela, de alguma maneira. Frustrava-se porque ela parecia não demonstrar o mesmo. Porque ela tinha que ser tão diferente das outras garotas?

Ranma decidiu não fazer festa de aniversário naquele ano. Na verdade notara que seu pai andava se esforçando (e nisso ele mal podia acreditar) na academia, mas não sobrava tanto dinheiro assim. Mesmo que os Tendo tivessem dispostos a ajudar, ele não queria causar mais incomodo. Na verdade, naqueles dias, ele não via necessidade de festas grandes. Preferia comemorar com seu pai e a família de Akane, que de certa forma, era a sua também.

Então Kasumi, com a ajuda de Nabiki - que foi no mercado e trouxe os ingredientes - fez um bolo e mais algumas gostosuras para o aniversário de Ranma. Soun e Genma decoraram a sala e Akane os ajudou, enchendo alguns balões e enfeitando alguns cartõezinhos bonitinhos que, em suas mãos, ficaram levemente menos bonitinhos.

A festa não era surpresa, então, Ranma também estava em casa enquanto eles organizavam as coisas. Ele não sabia para quê tanto, mas talvez isso fosse uma prova de que era querido por eles. Ficou no quarto de hóspedes - seu antigo quarto - lendo uma revistinha.

Ouviu a porta abrir atrás de si, quando virou para trás viu Akane entrar no quarto.

\- Papai disse pra eu vir fazer companhia pra você enquanto não terminam lá em baixo. - disse ela enquanto se aproximava para sentar-se perto dele.

\- Não precisavam se incomodar tanto.

\- Só pare de repetir isso o tempo todo, ou eu vou me incomodar. - reclamou Akane. Ele havia dito a exata mesma frase umas dez vezes naquele dia. - Todos estamos felizes que tenha decidido passar seu aniversário com a gente.

\- Você está? - perguntou Ranma baixinho. Há algum tempo estava estudando maneiras de descobrir algo de Akane. Se ela gostava dele ou de alguém ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ou qualquer coisa na verdade. Detestava o fato de que apesar de conhecê-la tão bem existia um lado que ela não deixava nada visível. Ao fazer aquela pergunta pretendia olhar em seus olhos para averiguar melhor, mas ficou repentinamente muito tímido (e quase arrependido) e mal conseguiu olhar para o rosto dela.

\- Por que não estaria? - respondeu Akane calmamente. - Você é insuportável mas eu acho que não te odeio. Que pergunta.

Que pergunta.

\- Você vive me espancando!

\- E você vive sendo chato!

\- E você é muito feia!

\- E você é um idiota!

\- Machona!

E qualquer coisa que Ranma não conseguiu identificar na hora voou na sua cara. Ela não demonstrava realmente gostar dele, mas ficava furiosa com cada coisa que ele dizia. Como entender o que se passava com Akane?

Já tinham tido brigas piores do que essa, então ficaram apenas fazendo caretas um pro outro por um tempo, até ficarem mais calmos. Ranma, entretanto, ainda estava desconfortável. Fazia no mínimo alguns meses em que ele havia ficado sempre próximo dela, e que estava tentando de novo tocar em assuntos delicados.

\- Hoje é seu aniversário, não é legal a gente brigar.

\- É.

\- O que você quer fazer? - perguntou ela. Ele viu uma oportunidade. Então ela não ia brigar com ele, né? Talvez fosse mesmo o melhor dia pra tentar conversar.

\- Eu… - ele falou cada palavra muito pausadamente, e quase tão baixo que Akane mal estava escutando. - eu quero te fazer umas perguntas.

\- Que tipo de pergunta?

\- Eu quero saber se você gosta de alguém, Akane.

\- Isso não foi uma pergunta. - disse Akane fechando a cara. - Por que tá me perguntando essas coisas de novo?

\- Por que não pode me contar? - perguntou Ranma em voz alta.

\- Por que quer saber? - retrucou ela mais alto ainda.

\- Você disse que não ia brigar comigo!

E então os dois fecharam a cara de novo e ficaram quietos por mais uns minutos.

\- Eu não sei responder essa pergunta. - respondeu ela, finalmente. Tanto a pergunta quanto a resposta pareciam a incomodar bastante. Ranma continuou frustrado por não ter conseguido arrancar dela a resposta. O que ela queria dizer com não sabia?

\- Como não sabe responder? Ou você gosta ou você não gosta!

\- Me diga você Ranma, se é assim tão fácil. Você tá gostando de alguém? - perguntou Akane desafiadora. Bateu uma das mãos no chão e o encarou de perto, deixando o garoto até um pouco assustado.

Aqueles eram tempos confusos. A pergunta de Akane causou instantaneamente um gelo na barriga de Ranma e uma ansiedade que ele nunca tinha sentido antes. Muito tempo mais tarde, ele se pegou pensando nessas sensações que sentia naquela época, até com um certo saudosismo. Era quase bonito o tempo em que as coisas pareciam possíveis.

Entretanto, naquele momento a fala dele se perdeu. Mesmo brava, mesmo brigando com ele o tempo todo e sendo estúpida e qualquer outra coisa que o irritava, Akane lhe parecia linda. Era como se ela fosse uma imagem destacada em relação ao mundo, sua voz se sobressaía às demais. Se lembrava constantemente de quão estranho era vê-la com outras pessoas, e como se odiava as vezes por ter estado também (e de maneiras mais próximas) com outras pessoas. O treinamento estava ficando cada vez mais difícil ao lado dela, principalmente porque parte do combate envolvia olhares e envolvia proximidade. E tudo isso o deixavam tão… vulnerável. Detestava isso de um lado, mas por outro lado, detestava mais ver que dela vinham poucos sinais, que dela vinham poucas respostas, e uma confusão que ele ansiava demais por desfazer.

Quando a garota simplesmente se aproximou o encarando, tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi aproximar-se mais. Inclinou-se, quase encostando o seu rosto no dela, sentindo o cheiro de banho tomado e de roupa nova que vinha dela. Colocou sua mão sobre a dela, e tentou segurá-la, mas Akane ficou alarmada com a proximidade e recuou um pouco. Percebendo isso, ele recuou também e virou-se de costas pra a garota.

\- Desculpe. Acho que entendo sua resposta agora. - ele murmurou baixo.

\- Não vai me responder? - Akane perguntou calmamente. Como ela conseguia estar tão calma?

Ranma se virou para ela e olhou em seus olhos. Eram ainda, de fato, muito jovens. Na idade onde se iniciam paixonites e amores. Ele não sabia dizer qual dos dois sentia, mas naquele olhar que ele lançou para ela couberam muitas respostas além daquela que ela pedia. Aquele olhar significava, e isso só viria a ser descoberto depois, muito mais do que as questões presentes naquela hora na cabeça de ambos. Aquele mesmo olhar viria a se perpetuar no rosto de Ranma, e seria visto por Akane inúmeras vezes em sua vida, trazendo os mais diversos sentimentos e sensações.

Mas naquele momento em particular Akane viu apenas aquela primeira dor de Ranma. A resposta mais repleta tanto para sua pergunta quanto para sua esquiva anterior. Chegou a sentir uma espécie de arrependimento. Talvez, se ele tivesse se utilizado de um olhar como aquele anteriormente quando a questionou pela primeira vez naquele dia, ela poderia de alguma forma ter sido conduzida a responder que gostava sim de alguém. Que gostava dele.


	14. Adolescência - O aniversário de Ranma II

Aquela foi a festa de aniversário mais estranha que Ranma tivera até então. O clima entre ele e Akane estava definitivamente estranho e isso foi percebido por todos da casa. Soun e Genma viram isso com certa esperança, achando que talvez eles estivessem começando a se gostar realmente - o sonho dos dois era ver seus filhos casados. O preocupante era que o garoto não parecia de todo feliz. Apesar do esforço dele em parecer animado, era perceptível que ele não estava, e isso era desconfortável para todos, e parecia particularmente pior para Akane.

A comida, entretanto, estava espetacular, e se teve algo que foi deixando todos mais tranquilos ao longo das horas, foi a comida. Todos comeram demais, e os pais dos garotos começaram a beber, e isso tornou o clima um pouco mais leve também. Não resolveu o problema de todo, mas pelo menos melhorou o clima para a hora em que os presentes seriam distribuídos.

Ranma ganhou do seu pai um Game Boy Advance Sp. Ficou muito feliz, mesmo que fosse, em geral, ruim em jogos (a maior parte dos seus amigos tinha um desses, então isso talvez fosse resolvível). Soun, sabendo do presente de Genma, lhe comprou alguns joguinhos. Kasumi lhe dera um casaco muito bonito e quentinho. Ele também ganhou um par de luvas de cor estranha de Nabiki (Akane disse mais tarde que pensou ter visto ela ganhando essas luvas de uma das senhoras do bairro). Akane havia tentado fazer um cachecol amarelo para ele, que ficou um tanto quanto desfiado e cheio de buracos, e o entregou com um pouco de receio e outro pouco de orgulho.

Naquele dia Genma e Ranma ficariam na casa dos Tendo, então, após o término da comemoração, todos ajudaram a arrumar as coisas da festinha. Depois disso, cada um foi fazer o que bem queria do próprio tempo, o que geralmente eram as mesmas coisas - Genma e Soun jogariam, Kasumi e Nabiki assistiriam TV e Akane e Ranma iriam fazer qualquer outra coisa para não ter que ouvir Nabiki xingando ou cantando. Os dois subiram para o quarto dela, e nessa hora Ranma notou que a garota parecia um pouco ansiosa. O clima entre eles ainda estava estranho.

\- Hey, Ranma. - disse Akane enquanto fechava a porta. - Gostou do meu presente?

\- É bonito, parece uma rede de pesca.

Um casaco do cabide voou na cara de Ranma.

\- Desculpe.

\- Deixa de ser idiota! - disse ela impaciente - Ou eu vou me arrepender.

\- De ter me dado o cachecol? - perguntou Ranma, apesar de sentir que não se tratava disso.

\- Não. Do meu segundo presente. - murmurou a garota. - Feche os olhos.

\- Akane, você…

\- Fecha logo! - interrompeu ela impaciente. - A não ser que você não queira.

Ele então obedeceu. Estava sentado na cama dela, e sentiu o colchão afundar ao seu lado. As mãos dela tocaram seu rosto, e pela primeira vez calor, e não frio, passou pela sua barriga. Ela puxava seu rosto para ela, e prevendo o que viria, a respiração dele começou a ficar mais profunda. Os rostos se encostaram de lado, e Akane exitou algum tempo antes de se mexer de novo. Ranma pensou que ela ia ficar só assim, sentindo seu rosto e seu cheiro - o que não seria nada ruim. E então ela encostou seu nariz no dele, e lhe deu um beijo de esquimó e depois um beijo no canto da boca dele, praticamente na bochecha, mas muito carinhoso. Depois disso soltou o rosto dele e o garoto automaticamente abriu os olhos, sentindo que isso fora muito pouco.

Então aquele mesmo olhar atingira Akane de novo, a enfraquecendo. Sentiu por um momento que ele ia lhe dar um beijo em seguida, mas quando ele passou seus braços por sua cintura e a puxou para si, apenas a abraçou. Encostou seu rosto nos cabelos dela e ficou ali por muitos, muitos minutos.

\- Muito obrigado.


	15. Adolescência - A vergonha de Ranma

_Só avisando aqui que aqui começam a ter algumas cenas semelhantes ao anime/mangá, que são aquelas partes em que eu sempre imaginei se tivesse terminado diferente, sem a zoeira característica de Ranma1/2. AHUHAUUA E esse climinha fofo tá pra acabar gente, aproveitem enquanto tá bonitinho. (: E por falar em acabar, acabou meu estoque de capítulos, então a tendência é demorar um pouco mais pra eu postar daqui pra frente. Mas vou tentar não parar. Obrigada pra vocês três que estão lendo s2 s2 s2_

_Ah, e a música que eu usei aqui é Inevitable - Anberlin. (:_

~Lariie

Os muitos dias que se seguiram foram leves. Como o vento corria com as folhas secas, o tempo corria com os garotos e suas confusões. Foram dias muito agradáveis, mas que chegariam ao seu fim.

Na rotina pouco se mudava, apenas os detalhes eram diferentes de antes. Eram os olhares, as mãos que as vezes se encostavam e a proximidade que parecia voltar a ser confortável, e agora até mais do que confortável. Todos percebiam a diferença com que se tratavam agora, embora ainda brigassem o tempo todo - e isso nunca mudaria no curso das suas vidas - pareciam muito mais felizes um com o outro.

Foi em um dia daqueles que prediz o inverno, com ventos secos e gelados mas ainda assim com sol. Akane e Ranma discutiam energicamente sobre o arroz que ela havia feito e que ele não queria experimentar, quando um grupinho de estudantes eufóricos escancararam a porta do terraço, seguindo um dos colegas deles que vinham na frente de todos, procurando por alguém.

\- Ranma! - disse ele alto. Todos os que estavam em volta deram gritinhos. Ranma ficou alarmado mas, sobre tudo, confuso. A medida que o garoto ia chegando mais perto, ele se levantou e entrou em posição de luta pois pensou que era mais um desafiante. Mas ele não era.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi muito rápido e o deixou perplexo por um bom tempo.

Ranma abaixou a guarda ao ver que o menino em questão era um colega seu se classe, que era um dos poucos que não se interessava por Akane. Ele ficou realmente confuso com a situação, e, somado a isso, Nabiki apareceu naquela hora com uma máquina fotográfica na mão, desviando a atenção de Ranma com alguns flashes.

Foi nessa hora que o garoto deu um beijo em Ranma.

O choque foi tão grande que Ranma não conseguiu fazer mais nada o dia inteiro. Na verdade, antes de vir o choque uma raiva imensa o atingiu e ele pulou em cima do garoto e com muito esforço Akane conseguiu controlá-lo. Mas depois, ele mesmo não conseguia definir bem o que lhe deixava mais em estado de choque. Em primeiro lugar, fazia tempo que ele havia saído do círculo de verdade ou desafio (que na verdade fazia muito tempo é que nem existia mais) e não esperava mais ser envolvido nessas atividades de novo. O motivo por ele estar distante disso era Akane, que estava presente na hora em que ele foi beijado, e isso era realmente chocante para ele. Ranma havia decidido não ser mais o que Akane definia como "assanhado". Além disso, naqueles tempos um beijo entre garotos ainda não era bem visto, e ele não havia consentido nem nada disso.

Mas talvez a pior parte tenha sido Nabiki tirando fotos bem naquela hora. Ele nunca a perdoaria.

Akane teve que praticamente arrastá-lo para sua casa, já que ele não teria condições de fazer sua própria comida e nem treinar naquele dia. Ele protestou um pouco por ela ter tomado essa decisão pois Nabiki morava na casa ela. Akane o tranquilizou, avisando que naquele dia ela ficaria na casa de uma amiga pois haviam um trabalho para fazer.

Para agravar a situação, Ryoga havia se perdido (de novo) e encontrou Nabiki na cidade, que lhe vendeu uma foto exclusiva do beijo que Ranma levou (e outras fotos da Akane), e depois lhe arranjou uma carona até a casa dos Tendo.

É claro que Ryoga viu nisso uma oportunidade para desqualificá-lo na frente da Akane - ele fazia isso sempre que podia. Mas dessa vez era realmente serio. Ryoga disse coisas como "Eu nunca deixaria algo como aquilo acontecer" ou "Pelo menos ele era um cara bonito.". Mas depois de um tempo foi ajudar Soun na horta e o deixou em paz.

Ranma ficou aéreo o resto do dia, mais chateado do que nunca. Assim que pôde saiu de perto de todo mundo e foi para a casa da árvore, ficar um pouco sozinho. No fundo sabia que Akane viria uma hora ou outra tirar um sarro da cara dele. Mas estava aproveitando o tempo em que ela estava ajudando Kasumi em algumas tarefas para remoer as coisas sozinho.

\- Os seus braços estão abaixados, você está desprevenido! - disse Akane, dando um cutucão nas costas de Ranma ao subir na casinha, com uns bolinhos que Kasumi havia feito. Ranma apenas soltou um muxoxo e virou o rosto. - Até quando você vai ficar azedo? Você é um homem, não é?

\- Você pode rir, se quiser. - respondeu ele contrariado. Instantaneamente Akane começou a gargalhar - O que é tão engraçado? - irritou-se Ranma, batendo uma mão no chão.

\- Nada! - disse Akane olhando pro teto se agachando perto de Ranma.

\- Escuta aqui! - começou ele, mas foi interrompido pela garota.

\- Você foi beijado facilmente porque não treinou o bastante.

\- Está dizendo que você não levaria o beijo?

\- É claro que não! - disse Akane cheia de si.

Nesse momento Ranma colocou uma das mãos um pouco acima dos peitos da Akane, e com a outra tirou o apoio dela do chão, jogando suas pernas para cima e a trazendo para o colo dele, totalmente suscetível a um, porque não, beijo.

_Do you remember when we were just kids?_

_And cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss_

_Schoolyard conversations taken to heart_

_And laughter took the place of everything we knew wewere not_

\- Olha quem fala! - falou Ranma. Mas com isso haviam ficado realmente próximos. Akane estava literalmente nos braços de Ranma, aconchegada em seu colo. E sem que percebessem estavam se olhando daquela nova maneira, e tão de perto que ele poderia realmente beijá-la. Entretanto, depois de tanto tempo se passado depois daquela vez em que estiveram tão próximos, estavam um bom tanto mais tímidos e indecisos sobre essa proximidade toda.

De repente se afastaram, levemente constrangidos com a cena.

\- N-não me leve a mal! - disse ele se afastando - Eu não estava tentando te beijar!

\- E-eu sei disso! - respondeu Akane respirando rápido, como se tivesse levado um susto, mas depois mudando para um tom de chacota - Você não teria coragem mesmo…

\- Ei! - retrucou ele, entre a ofensa e a ameaça - Continue falando assim, e eu irei! - ela estava provocando! Não era justo que ela o chamasse de covarde na cara dura. Ainda mais porque...

\- Interessante! Então me beije, se puder!

\- Tem certeza?

\- É claro! Só se você tiver coragem. - desafiou ela. Queria medir até que ponto ele realmente iria. Sabia que ele já havia feito isso antes quando desafiado mas… agora não era um desafio envolvendo um jogo. Agora eram só os dois. E a coragem que ela pedia era mais do que coragem, era uma sinceridade que ela achava que não existia naqueles jogos. Quer dizer, ele não pode gostar de tantas outras garotas, não é? E o que ele vinha demonstrando nesses últimos dias, e essas coisas em que ela tentava não pensar, e que agora vinham todas na sua cabeça novamente, como no dia do aniversário dele.

Akane queria acreditar, no fim das contas, que com ela ele não teria coragem porque… talvez gostasse dela.

\- Certo! - aceitou Ranma, e então começou a se aproximar. - Vou te beijar, mas só porque você está pedindo. - até porque, ele não podia dar o braço a torcer assim tão fácil. Foi até ela e ficou exatamente de frente para ela. - Feche seus olhos.

\- Tá. - Akane respondeu e os fechou. Ranma respirou fundo…

I wanna break every clock

The hands of time could never move again

We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)

For the rest of our lives

Is it over now hey, is it over now

\- Mas. Você deveria fazer isso apenas com alguém de quem goste de verdade. - disse Ranma, sem se afastar dela, falando baixinho. Tirando aquele dia do seu aniversário, ela nunca demonstrava muito bem que gostava dele e, era possível que essa atitude dela fosse mais um desafio do que vontade de ganhar um beijo seu. Esse pensamento o machucava um tanto, por mais que tentasse afastá-lo. Por que ela precisava ser tão confusa? Se ela simplesmente não brigasse tanto, se ela simplesmente o aceitasse… No entanto estava ali, diante dela, para fazer algo que queria tentar com ela há tanto tempo, mas exitando por um medo estranho.

Medo de que aquilo significasse para ela algo diferente do que era para ele mesmo.

\- Entendi. Então não sirvo? - disse ela, parecendo ofendida. Virou o rosto, o afastando um pouco do de Ranma, que apesar de ter dito aquilo, não se moveu um centímetro para tomar distância dela.

\- Eu não disse isso! - falou ele, alto, visivelmente contrariado pelo questionamento dela. Mas no instante seguinte, notou que havia se exaltado demais e se recompôs. Afinal de contas, se ela havia ficado chateada por pensar que ele não gostava de verdade dela… bem... Sentou-se ereto e disse mais calmo - É que… Se você não se importa, então… Eu… hm.

\- Eu - começou Akane, falando cada palavra baixinho e pausadamente - eu não me importo. - e então fechou os olhos novamente - Se for com você.

E então Ranma respirou fundo. Nunca tinha beijado alguém de verdade. Nos jogos eram selinhos e raramente passava disso. Nenhuma vez havia se aproximado daquela maneira, de vagar, querendo realmente beijar alguém de quem gostava. Nunca havia colado seu rosto no rosto de alguém como fazia agora, pois estava fazendo mais contato com ela do que a mesma havia feito no seu aniversário. Ele encostou sua bochecha na dela e foi sentindo a textura da pele dela, suave, contra a sua. Ouvia a respiração dela e a própria, estava nervoso mas apreciava cada centímetro da pele que tocava.

Com uma das mãos tocou o rosto dela. A sentiu suspirar. Sua mão percorreu da testa, por baixo da franja, até a bochecha e chegou na nuca. Ranma então começou a aproximar seus lábios dela. Lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, e outro no canto dos lábios como ela havia feito antes. E assim, tão próximo, sentindo a respiração dela em seu rosto, colou seus lábios nos dela, da maneira mais lenta que pode, sem pressa nenhuma de se afastar.

I wanna be your last, first kiss

That you'll ever have

I wanna be your last, first kiss

...


	16. Adolescência - O Pé Machucado

_[Demorou, mas chegou! uahuahau O Cap 16 foi feito lentamente entre meus desesperos universitários, mas está aí! Espero que gostem. Coloquei mais um predacinho daquela música do Anberlin que estava no cap anterior.]_

_Os bons tempos não duram para sempre..._

_Amazing how life turns out the way that it does_

_We end up hurting the worst_

_The only ones we really love_

Ranma estava em uma sala de espera bem pequena. Folheava uma revista e de quando em quando, olhava para uma porta do outro lado da sala, e depois voltava seu olhar para revista. Se perguntava quando dr. Tofu apareceria e daria notícias sobre o tornozelo de Akane. Estava preocupado e se sentia culpado também.

Naquele dia na escola Gosukungi estava tirando fotos de Akane na educação física. Alguns outros garotos se juntavam a ele e tentavam negociar com ele algumas fotos. Ranma se sentiu incomodado, e ao tentar confiscar a câmera, acabou fazendo com que ela disparasse alguns flashes seguidos e, um deles, atrapalhou a visão de Akane, que estava fazendo um exercício de ginástica e acabou caindo. Sentia muita dor ao tentar se levantar, e então acabou sendo levada até o dr. Tofu.

Fazia quase uma hora que Ranma estava na recepção esperando para vê-la. Como Akane estava brava com ele, não deixou que a acompanhasse na consulta. Ela era tão teimosa! Mas teria que esperar tudo aquilo terminar para pedir desculpas a ela.

Os dias depois daquele beijo foram todos estranhos. Eles se viram, de repente, ficando muito mais próximos do que sempre, e chegaram o mais perto de algo tipo um "namoro" do que chegariam em grande parte de suas vidas. Nunca chegaram a dizer a palavra realmente, nem anunciar, nem falar para ninguém que estavam juntos. Quando andavam juntos, a mão de Ranma discretamente ia para a cintura de Akane, e ficavam muito mais próximos do que o normal de antes, chegando a segurar as mãos as vezes. Quando ficavam sozinhos se abraçavam e ficavam juntos, na maior parte do tempo em silêncio, trocando algum tipo de carinho rápido e inocente. Por vezes voltavam juntos ta escola por caminhos mais vazios, por vezes mais longos, e aproveitavam alguns segundos a mais da presença um do outro enquanto não eram obrigados a voltar pras suas vidas, que estava ficando cada vez mais complicada agora.

Além do período de provas estar se aproximando, algumas dificuldades extras apareciam. O inverno chegava rigoroso, e isso era ruim para os negócios dos Tendo e dos Saotome. Poucas coisas cresciam no quintal no inverno, e muitos alunos rareavam as aulas. Havia ainda uma crise econômica, e várias coisas estavam mais caras. Isso afetava a vida dos garotos em suas rotinas, pois para não ver a situação ficar critica, eles estavam tentando ajudar seus pais no que podiam.

Ranma encontrou um bico no restaurante da vó de Shampoo, que era um dos únicos lugares que não parecia estar sendo muito afetado. Depois da escola, estudava um pouco com Akane e em seguida ia para o restaurante para ganhar uns trocados, servindo as mesas e ajudando a receber os pedidos por telefone. Akane ia para sua casa e fazia alguns bicos na vizinhança também, como cortar grama e limpar janelas. Kasumi e Soun estavam empenhados em cortar gastos, fazer suas provisões renderem, a horta vingar o quão possível fosse, e assim como Akane, faziam alguns serviços para fora. Nabiki não dava nenhum dinheiro para casa, mas também mal gastava a pasta de dentes dos Tendo, e aparecia com as próprias coisas que, comprava com o seu dinheiro de procedência desconhecida. Era sempre vista com sua câmera fotográfica, e isso era tudo.

E agora Akane estava com o pé machucado, tudo por culpa sua, e isso daria um problemão para os Tendo. Ranma se sentia terrivelmente culpado. Teria muitas desculpas a pedir naquele dia.

\- Já pode entrar para vê-la, Ranma. - disse dr. Tofu, saindo do consultório. Quando ele terminou de falar Ranma já estava quase na porta perto dele, de tão ansioso que estava para alguma notícia.

\- Como ela está? - perguntou antes de entrar para ver Akane.

\- Bem, não quebrou nenhum osso, mas a lesão no tornozelo vai demorar um pouco para sarar. Vai precisar ficar alguns dias de repouso, para que não se machuque de novo. Talvez fosse melhor que ela ficasse aqui na clínica, soube que Kasumi anda muito ocupada. Vou ligar agora para o sr. Tendo para lhe dar notícias. Pode entrar e falar com ela, volto já.

O garoto respirou fundo e entrou na sala. Akane estava deitada em uma maca, olhando para cima com uma expressão distante, e nem notou Ranma se aproximar até que o mesmo puxasse uma cadeira para perto dela e fizesse barulho. Nesse momento ela virou a cabeça na direção dele e fez uma careta. Ele lhe devolveu a careta e cruzou os braços.

\- Não faça essa cara, eu vim ver como você está. Já te pedi desculpas!

\- Suas desculpas não me fazem ficar melhor!

\- Sua amargura também não!

\- Sai daqui, seu idiota!

\- Pode reclamar o quanto quiser!

Ranma continuou imóvel na cadeira e Akane respirava alto, visivelmente irritada com a presença dele. Uns cinco minutos se passaram e ele começou a se sentir constrangido e chateado. Poxa. Qual era realmente o problema dela? Estava ensaiando mentalmente o que dizer para tentar mais uma vez reverter a situação, quando dr. Tofu entrou pela porta, sorrindo.

\- Akane! Já conversei com a sua família. Kasumi pediu para que Ranma fosse até sua casa para buscar algumas coisas pra você. Concordaram que você ficasse aqui por quatro dias, assim seus tendões já devem ter se reestabelecido totalmente antes que volte a fazer suas atividades. Vou te ajudar a ir até o outro quarto. Sua família vai poder visitá-la a qualquer hora.

E foi naqueles dias que começou a ficar estranho de outro jeito, de um jeito ruim. A partir de um certo momento das visitas, Ranma percebeu que Akane estava estranha, e tudo sempre dava errado. Eles brigavam sempre, o que deveria ser normal, mas agora não havia aproximação possível com ela. Até ser internada, Akane estava quase dócil com ele, se não fossem as brigas normais. Mas agora suas discussões eram quase agressivas, e não meramente provocativas, como se a presença dele estivesse começando a realmente incomodar, o que o fazia passar menos tempo do que gostaria perto dela - o que foi potencialmente piorado por uma tentativa fracassada por parte da Akane, que tentara ir ao banheiro sozinha e acabou se machucando mais, dessa forma ficando alguns dias a mais na clínica do que deveria.

A pior parte para Ranma era não conseguir entender toda essa irritação dela. Ele já pedira desculpas e tinha o leve pressentimento de que, além de não fazer diferença alguma, Akane já não estava mais brava por causa da cena das fotografias. Que, por acaso, nem era realmente culpa dele, afinal. Ela se irritava pela simples teimosia dele em tentar ficar do seu lado e ser o principal intermédio entre ela e sua família. Ranma sentia como se eles estivessem dando um gigantesco passo para trás, depois do singelo meio passo que tinham conseguido dar adiante. Através de todos os problemas e ocupações que andavam tendo, céus, estavam conseguindo se dar bem, íntimamente bem. Mas depois daquela lesão…

Fizera um pouco mais de três ou quatro vezes o caminho da casa dos Tendo até o consultório para levar objetos para Akane. Aquela vez era provavelmente a última, pois no dia seguinte ela seria liberada bem cedo. Já era por volta das seis da tarde, e Kasumi havia feito um bolo muito gostoso e pedira que ele levasse um pedaço para a irmã e para o doutor. E, dessa vez, o garoto não pretendia nem vê-la. A ideia era deixar o pote de bolo com o dr. Tofu e ir embora o mais rápido possível.

Quando chegou as luzes da recepção estavam acesas mas a sala estava deserta e silenciosa. Nem sinal do dr. Tofu. Foi até a sala dele e deu algumas batidinhas na porta e não obteve resposta. Não queria ir até o quarto da Akane agora, não queria brigar de novo, ontem tinham discutido calorosamente por motivo nenhum, e ela jogou uma jarra de água (de plástico) que acertou o peito dele e doeu bastante.

\- Dr. Tofu! - chamou Ranma, entrando timidamente em um corredor que dava pros fundos da clínica, onde ficava a casa do médico. Estava quase na metade quando a porta do quarto de Akane se abriu, e não só o dono da clínica, mas também sua paciente, a própria Akane, saíram por ela. Ela estava andando normalmente e sorrindo bastante para dr. Tofu, com um sorriso muito bonito, exageradamente bonito - bonito o bastante para revirar o estômago de Ranma.

\- Olá, Ranma! Veio fazer uma última visita a Akane? Poderia aproveitar para acompanhá-la até em casa, então! Acabei de lhe dar alta. - disse o médico, agradavelmente. Parecia ignorar, ou fazer pouco caso, do fato de os dois não estarem se falando direito - variando audivelmente entre o em silêncio e a gritaria).

Quando Akane olhou para Ranma, automaticamente fechou a cara. Ele ficou sério, e não respondeu o dr. Tofu. Se aproximou e esticou o pote que armazenava o bolo na direção deles, que demoraram um segundo para entender o gesto. Dr. Tofu aceitou o bolo com alegria e gentileza, e em seguida convidou os dois para entrarem em sua casa para comer. Akane aceitou sorridente, mas Ranma se sentia terrivelmente desconfortável. Foi uma refeição de clima estranho, mas ele sentia que a volta para casa poderia ser mais constrangedora.

Antes que deixassem a clínica, o jovem médico se despediu:

\- Bem, a deixo em suas mãos agora, Ranma! Cuidem-se bem, vocês dois. Se voltar a sentir dor, pode voltar a qualquer hora, Akane! Mande um abraço para todos os Tendo, e diga muito obrigado à Kasumi pelos lanches que ela trouxe para nós essa semana e o bolo de hoje! Boa noite!

E então começou uma fase definitiva para tudo o que se seguiria então. Lentamente havia se construído um carinho entre os dois, e que até então era, de certa forma, puro. Mas ninguém contava - poucos se lembram - das confusões da adolescência. Hormônios… ah, hormônios! Mas além de tudo isso, os sonhos, as fantasias, as coisas impossíveis que confundimos tanto com a realidade. Chegamos a esquecer dos nossos mundos reais na medida em que nadamos entre ilhas de sonhos em meio a realidade. Mas a realidade e os verdadeiros sentimento ainda estão lá. Ainda reviram nossos intestinos de cabeça para baixo. Vivemos um ou outro episódio como se fosse um filme, mas eles sempre acabam. E quando saímos pela porta dos sonhos mais lindos, o que vemos na estrada para casa, caminhando ao nosso lado?

Nada mais, do que a irritante e imperfeita realidade. Akane via apenas Ranma.


	17. Adolescência - Novas Percepções de Akane

Akane gostava de contos de fada, mas já tinha há muito passado da idade de acreditar neles. Infelizmente, não é tão fácil quanto parece deixar as aspirações da infância para trás - as possibilidades de um mundo lindo e fácil como aquele das crianças. As respostas simples já não cabiam mais, entretanto, ela ainda buscava maravilhosas histórias em sua vida.

Seu início de história com o Ranma havia sido de todo bem rápido e aquém das expectativas que ela tinha - seu amor romântico pedia mais do que a realidade trouxera. O garoto era irritante e, em alguns aspectos muito simples e em outros muito complicado. A verdade é que simplesmente haviam ficado, para usar a terminologia adolescente, e para Akane não havia nada de muito mais nisso - principalmente em comparação à história que estava em sua mente agora, que era fantástica e um tanto impossível.

Nos dias em que ficara no consultório, tivera tempo para pensar em muitas coisas que antes não pensara. Seu dia-a-dia tinha estado uma loucura e não pudera passar a limpo de verdade os últimos acontecimentos. Sozinha, na clínica com dr. Tofu, Ranma parecia um moleque bobo. Sabia que em algum lugar sentia algo por ele e que estava, por hora, fora de sua compreensão, mas quando ficava distante esse sentimento se anuviava nos sonhos de menina de Akane, e ela começava a fazer comparações que não deveriam fazer sentido.

Dr. Tofu era atencioso, paciente, inteligente e esforçado. Era muito novo, mas já era formado e com muito esforço conseguia manter uma clínica nas bordas da cidade, que atendia principalmente quem morava nas regiões mais afastadas, como Akane. Ele também atendia a domicílio e estabelecia boas relações com todos os seus clientes. Com essa base, ele formava uma clientela fixa e confiável. A família Tendo e Saotome faziam parte dessa clientela, e por isso Akane já conhecia o dr. há um tempo. Mas apenas agora, após o despertar do corpo, é que ela começara a perceber também os outros corpos.

A descoberta de Ranma havia sido via contato - pois havia sido também a primeira. Até então tudo o que conhecia sobre esses sentimentos acontecia via literatura, pois Akane não ouvia o que as outras garotas diziam sobre essas coisas e não se importava. Ranma, entretanto, a colocou em contato com esse sentimentalismo, dando a ela a possibilidade de importá-lo da literatura e aplicá-lo no mundo. Mas Ranma não entrava nos moldes dessa literatura, e Akane passou a enxergá-lo de forma confusa, pois de um lado ele ainda representava algo significativo e forte, mas de outro, ele era _apenas_ o Ranma.

O fato é que após a internação e a nova percepção da jovem, ela foi capaz de observar Dr. Tofu com os olhos não mais de criança, mas de garota. Essa sutil diferença surtiu um efeito muito rápido em Akane, pois em apenas um dia ela reformulou o jovem doutor em sua própria mente, atribuindo a ele um papel quase de príncipe - tendo em vista que, quando chegou com o pé machucado, Ranma havia sido algo como uma bruxa ou um dragão, o que contribuiu para o processo - e passou a nutrir por ele sentimentos quase forjados - mas que lhe pareciam autênticos o bastante. Não podemos julgá-la: se trata de adolescência.

As consequências disso passaram a ser notáveis quando a ficção criada na mente de Akane dentro da clínica entrou em choque com o mundo que ainda estava do outro lado da porta. Quando a atravessou com Ranma na noite em que saiu da clínica, Akane já não era a mesma que havia antes se aproximado do garoto tão inocentemente - intuitivamente. Agora havia algo que a prendia a ele e a repelia ao mesmo tempo. O fato de ele não estar na posição de príncipe era repelente. Mas existiam outras coisas além dos sonhos de Akane, coisas que ela não conseguia negar mais, pois havia renovado as suas percepções.

Por mais confuso que fosse Ranma em sua mente, ele era o elemento mais real de seu mundo. Ambos viviam aquela época em que as penúrias da vida adulta começam a se revelar para as crianças, uma série de problemas que não poderiam ser resolvidos por eles agora não eram mais conversa de adulto. Enquanto os sonhos se distinguiam cada vez mais da realidade, Ranma era a parte mais tocável de sua vida - ele era um assunto só seu, um problema que não dividia com mais ninguém além dele mesmo, a única coisa com que poderia lidar com totalidade. Fazer bicos a tornavam mais útil dentro de casa, mas a sua ajuda nunca seria definitiva para resolver os problemas de sua família. Dr. Tofu era lindo, mas em igual medida inatingível. Mas quando Ranma se sentia fraco, como ela se sentia, diante a nova realidade que viviam, Akane poderia oferecer a ele um abraço: e isso fortalecia seus mundos.

Portanto, quando voltaram para casa em um dos poucos e mais duradouros silêncios perturbadores entre os dois, tudo havia mudado. Ranma sabia o que tinha mudado. Akane se confrontava com as próprias mudanças de pensamento. O desconforto era maior diante da recente intimidade adquirida. Enquanto caminhavam, se aproximavam e afastavam constantemente. As mãos queriam se encontrar, mas, repentinamente, todos os caminhos se sentiram estranhos.


	18. Adolescência - De volta para casa

_[Desculpa por esses dois últimos capítulos mais "teóricos", digamos assim usadhuahduash. O cap 19 já está sendo escrito, e eu precisava escrever um background antes de continuar. (: Obrigada por continuarem lendo! ]_

Os negócios ainda iam mal - para os Tendo e para os Saotome. O clima não ajudava, a economia tão pouco, e as contas não diminuíam. Algumas vezes, durante aqueles difíceis dias, Akane teve a impressão de ter visto Kasumi e seu pai trazendo água de outro lugar, talvez alguma propriedade vizinha, a fim diminuir os gastos com a água encanada. Mas por mais que fizessem, não dava para continuar assim por mais tempo.

Os Saotome, além das contas, pagavam o aluguel da academia e do pequeno apartamento onde moravam. Há muitos dias as aulas estavam sendo ministradas no escuro, e o dever de Ranma sempre era feito lá fora, ainda de dia. Quando o dinheiro deixou de ser o bastante para os dois se alimentarem bem quando estavam em casa, algumas coisas precisaram ser repensadas.

Genma, por mais tranquilo e preguiçoso que fosse, era muito cuidadoso quanto aos seus em épocas de necessidade. Não queria ver seu filho passar fome como quando viajaram até aquela cidade, não queria causar a ele mais sofrimento do que já havia causado a ele logo na primeira infância, quando tivera que presenciar o fim violento de seu casamento. Faria o necessário - como havia feito até então - para que Ranma e ele tivessem condições de sobreviver decentemente. Mesmo que isso significasse voltar a viver como parasita na casa de alguém. Não surpreendentemente, a primeira solução em que pensou foi voltar à casa dos Tendo.

Seria totalmente aceitável e compreensível essa escolha, não fosse pelas dificuldades que os próprio Tendo estavam enfrentando em sua casa. Algo mais forte que a amizade precisaria restabelecer essa parceria. Os laços entre as duas famílias precisariam ser renovados, pois, antigamente quando viveram sob o mesmo teto, os campos estavam repletos e havia serviço e prosperidade - a necessidade de ambos os lados era sentimental, e não econômica - supriam-se da falta através da presença e amizade que nutriam mutuamente. Agora que os últimos alunos começavam a faltar às aulas, como Genma poderia ser recíproco ao ser acolhido por Soun?

Indeciso, passou cerca de quinze dias sem visitar o amigo - um afastamento anormal para a relação dos dois. Tentava de todas as maneiras pensar no que fazer e procurar outras soluções que não o deixassem tão desconfortável. Dr. Tofu também passava pela crise e não o contrataria de novo. Não haviam vagas de emprego naquela região da cidade e não queria se mudar novamente com Ranma, que já estava bem adaptado naquela escola. Pensara em quanto queria ver o filho se entender com a filha mais nova de Soun, e não queria afastar os dois assim tão fácil - logo agora que parecia que estavam se olhando de maneira diferente.

O pai de Ranma, entretanto, andava alheio a outros movimentos mais profundos e mais antigos que essas questões de necessidade financeira. A amizade é algo que não se rende tão fácil assim: quando uma família decide se unir em épocas de profunda tristeza, como foi o melancólico início da relação entre Akane e Ranma, na tentativa de forjar uma totalidade que antes foi roubada, reconstruir um mundo que havia se desconfigurado e por fim tentar juntar as forças para sobreviver aos piores dias, o valor das moedas se perde no simples sentimento de querer voltar a ser um todo - e não deixar que se parta de novo. Que sejam poucas as moedas, aquelas duas semanas em que Genma esteve ausente fizeram Soun perceber algumas coisas quanto ao período de necessidade pelo qual passavam. Tendo e Saotome precisavam se tornar uma família novamente.

Tal foi a surpresa de Genma e Ranma quando viram não apenas Soun, mas também as meninas na porta de seu apartamento. Poucas palavras se fizeram necessárias. Os pertences dos rapazes foram recolhidos e empacotados, para ocupar, mais uma vez, o quarto de visitas. Devolveram as chaves do apartamento, e dessa maneira seria mais fácil tentar manter a academia - caso os últimos alunos não desistissem de vez. Quem sabe, estando todos juntos novamente, não fosse possível encontrar uma solução para os tempos de miséria? Quem sabe essa nova união não traçasse novos rumos para suas vidas?

Soun estava, de verdade, feliz por receber seu amigo em casa mais uma vez. Kasumi e Nabiki também gostavam da ideia, pois dessa forma seu pai estaria mais alegre do que estivera nos últimos dias. Voltariam a ver os dois jogando todas as noites até brigarem calorosamente, e divertiriam-se também ao ver as discussões de Ranma com seu pai (que beiravam sempre o absurdo). O clima da casa dos Tendo andara muito pesado, e a volta dos Saotome parecia ter a capacidade de melhorar essas coisas. Enquanto estiveram fora, por mais que as visitas fossem constantes, o dia-a-dia não era o mesmo. Sentiam falta, sobre tudo, de um sentimento que a brincadeira das crianças despertava neles, uma esperança no futuro que não sentiam quando estavam longe, quando não presenciavam as enérgicas brincadeiras e brigas dos dois garotos mais novos.

Mas é claro que, para Akane e Ranma o significado da mudança era diferente disso. E como não seria, agora que haviam crescido? Depois de beijos - embora breve, embora poucos -, depois de estarem juntos e muito próximos, agora voltariam a morar na mesma casa e dormir em quartos vizinhos. Seus sentimentos confusos seriam mais uma vez postos à prova, entrariam em confronto. Seus laços estavam prestes a se renovar - enquanto família e enquanto garoto e garota. O destino estava, portanto, mais uma vez entrelaçando a vida de Akane Tendo e Ranma Saotome, irresistivelmente.


	19. Adolescência - Até o dia do Natal

_Descuuuulpem a demora! Esse cap estava sendo escrito desde que postei o último, mas as minhas expectativas andam me atrapalhando no processo! SUDHAUDH. Espero que não tenha ficado desconexo. Gostaria de ter me alongado mais nele, mas vou deixar a cena final pro próximo... (: Obrigada a quem acompanha. Dessa vez prometo responder suas reviews. Boa leitura!_

* * *

Mas é claro que não estava sendo fácil para Ranma ver, dia após dia, Akane suspirando pelos cantos. Se a pálida ideia de Akane namorar Gosukungi havia lhe causado dor de barriga outrora, ter agora a certeza de que ela pensava em alguém - que não era ele - o deixava visivelmente desconfortável. Passar tanto tempo perto dela beirava ao doloroso, ainda mais porque ele sabia exatamente do que se tratava cada olhar distante dela. Ele sabia e sentia tudo isso de maneira mais vívida do que gostaria - era terrível conhecer o mal e a sua origem.

Apesar de tudo, Ranma fazia questão de impor sua presença a Akane, pois não achava justo que ela lhe descartasse assim, sem mais ou menos, por um sonho - e ele sabia que era apenas um sonho. Ela nunca se declararia para dr. Tofu, e o jovem doutor não dava mostras de retribuir os sentimentos dela - que se machucara inúmeras vezes desde que torcera o pé outro dia. Ranma pensava que a situação já estava beirando o absurdo: se ferir de proposito? Além de tudo teria que proteger Akane de si mesma?

E, ainda, tinha certeza de que, lá no fundo, ainda existia algo que a prendia a ele. Ranma sabia que essa presença à qual ele a forçava a perceber a incomodava, e isso não era por ser desagradável. Eles eram amigos de infância, se conheciam de perto, sempre estiveram juntos gritando e brincando, e, Ranma cortaria sua língua fora, se esse desconforto não fosse atração. Ela ainda gostava dele, em algum lugar daquela cabecinha teimosa e boba. E ele faria qualquer coisa pra provar isso a ela. Qualquer - coisa.

Todo dia, depois da janta, o antigo ritual era cumprido - os pais dos garotos jogavam, Kasumi e Nabiki viam TV, e os garotos mais novos subiam para ocupar seu tempo como melhor coubesse. Em geral Ranma ficava forçando a barra, fazendo piadinhas sobre a situação de Akane ou, as vezes, fingindo (talvez) estar dando em cima dela. Os dois gritavam bastante quando ela começava a atacar, furiosa, até que decidissem que era melhor fazer os trabalhos e tarefas de casa. As vezes, durante essas tarefas, o clima ficava muito estranho e muito denso. Eram momentos tão estranhos que Akane sentia algo estranho no estômago todas as noites quando subia as escadas. Ranma, por outro lado, ansiava por esses minutos ao longo de todo o dia - e ensaiava mentalmente o dia em que faria _realmente_ alguma coisa para acordar Akane de suas doces ilusões.

Foi quando as férias de natal chegaram que ele decidiu dar um basta. No primeiro dia de férias que Ranma decidiu dar algum rumo para aquela situação. Presenciara a deprimente cena de Akane tentando cair da janela de seu quarto displicentemente. Estava se tornando uma questão de vida ou morte, aparentemente, então iria intervir. Não iria mais esperar ela quebrar a cara por conta própria, literalmente. Ranma passou por algumas fases nessa intervenção:

A primeira tentativa dele foi mostrar, de maneira clara e concisa, a realidade para Akane. Todos sabiam desde sempre que o Dr. Tofu possuía grande admiração pela Tendo mais velha, Kazumi. Akane sabia disso, lá no fundo, mas momentaneamente não queria enxergar. Seu comportamento mudava na presença dela e eles possuíam algum tipo de contato que os demais não conseguiam muito bem entender, através de empréstimos de livros e trocas constantes. Ninguém, entretanto, sabia dizer qual era o tipo de amizade que tinham. Apesar disso, era consenso que eles _tinham_ alguma coisa, declarada ou não, e que provavelmente, um dia, isso resultaria em alguma união - que até o momento ninguém havia tentado contestar, além da imaginação fértil de Akane.

Ranma começou procurando pretextos para tocar no assunto com qualquer pessoa, que não fosse a própria Kazumi, quando Akane estivesse presente, para reafirmar esse senso comum. Ela ficava cada vez mais zangada com ele, é claro. Além de gritar e brigar com ele com mais fúria, atirar mais coisas nele, passou também a evitá-lo. Ranma entendeu isso como um sinal de que estava conseguindo atingí-la, e foi para o passo dois dessa fase, que envolvia as evidências físicas.

Tirando proveito dos "acidentes" que serviam de desculpa para ir ao médico, Ranma passou a estar sempre ocupado em atividades que envolviam todos os outros membros da casa que não fossem a Tendo mais velha, para que a mesma fosse até a clínica dar assistência a Akane. As atividades que ele encontrava eram tão absurdas quanto os acidentes da garota: bagunçava as telhas para promover um mutirão para reparar o telhado, subornava Nabiki para que o ajudasse em seus planos (o que saia bem caro, por sinal) e inventava trabalhos de escola que requisitassem ajuda familiar - muito embora estivesse na turma de Akane e ela não precisasse fazer certos trabalhos, aparentemente. Ela era a única que percebia o plano de Ranma e ficava cada vez mais irada com ele. E terrivelmente magoada.

Ela sabia que sua situação era difícil, e ter Ranma jogando na sua cara o tempo todo não a deixava melhor, ou mais próxima dele - muito pelo contrário. Ela ia se afastando à medida que ele se tornava mais incisivo em suas práticas de tentar mostrá-la que nunca seria notada pelo Dr. Tofu. Todas as vezes que ele tocava no assunto ou a fazia presenciar o Dr. todo atrapalhado diante da sua irmã mais velha ela tinha vontade de se enterrar no chão. Tentava de tudo para manter-se firme, mas Ranma não permitia - estava sendo mais detestável do que nunca.

Até que, na semana do natal, quando Akane voltara do consultório com um curativo no braço esquerdo ao lado de uma contente Kazumi, que ela decidira cortar relações com Ranma, que foi obrigado a passar para a próxima fase de intervenções.

Ele simplesmente não suportava ser ignorado pela Akane. Já não bastava todo o resto? Há dois dias ela não lhe olhava no rosto, não ouvia o que ele dizia, era como se ele não existisse. Por mais que ele a seguisse, entrasse em seu quarto, era como se não estivesse lá. Isso o deixou tão desgostoso, que tomou a primeira atitude drástica da relação dos dois - que mais tarde, depois de muitos anos, pareceria ao mesmo tempo boba e crucial.

Foi depois da ceia de natal - não foi uma ceia abastada pois os tempos eram, ainda, difíceis. Os presentes foram simples, "lembrancinhas", como de diz. Entretanto, a data teria sido muito mais agradável apesar de tudo isso, não fosse o evidente rancor de Akane para com Ranma. Ele tentou dar a ela um presente (uma caixinha de chocolates, não muito cara, mas bonitinha), mas que simplesmente ficou onde Ranma depositara. Soun considerou cruel a atitude da filha mais nova, mas teve medo de interferir - a verdade é que tinha certo medo da fúria da Akane, como todos da casa. Foi uma ceia repleta de silêncios constrangedores e tentativas de desvio de foco, mas a energia negativa da garota era tão intensa que, por mais que todos tentassem, nada dava certo e voltavam a se calar.

Quando finalmente a ceia teve fim, a mesa estava limpa e a louça lavada, Akane deu boa noite para todos - menos para Ranma - e se encaminhou para seu quarto. Tudo parecia esgotá-la naqueles dias, e ela tentava a todo momento (sem sucesso) ficar sozinha. Estar confusa 24h do seu dia era angustiante demais, e ninguém lhe dava sossego. Ranma, em especial, andava sendo insistente em não deixar que ela tivesse um segundo de paz. Ele parecia uma sombra insistente de um passado não muito distante e que se recusava a ir embora. Como ela poderia organizar seus pensamentos com ele pressionando-a a encarar sua triste realidade o tempo todo? Por que Ranma não podia deixá-la em paz? Por que ele estava se aproximando e seguindo-a até seu quarto?

Ele apressou seu passo antes que ela pudesse entrar no quarto e se trancar lá dentro. Ele, Ranma, puxou seu braço e de todas as maneiras possíveis a colocou contra a parede, empurrando-a com o próprio corpo de modo que ela não pudesse mais escapar, porque queria olhá-la nos olhos - _precisava_ olhar nos olhos castanhos dela e ter certeza do que estava lá. Porque não queria deixá-la fugir sem que pudesse fazer nada sobre isso, sem que tivesse certeza do que ela sentia. Além disso, não suportava mais ser ignorado. Chamaria a atenção dela a todo custo dessa vez. Agora ela não poderia negar ao menos uma reação, fosse ela física ou emocional.


End file.
